The Princes Diaries
by FireboltPheonix
Summary: Sonny goes to New York to film a romantic comedy with the Jonas Brothers for two months. Joe likes Sonny. Chad likes Sonny. Joe is with her in New York. Chad wishes he were. In the end, Sonny must decide which guy with initials she likes... JJ or CDC!
1. Take One

**Summary: **Sonny Monroe, star of So Random! Is in a movie. With the Jonas Brothers. It's a remake, of 'the _Princess_ Diaries', except, it's called 'the _Princes_ Diaries' hence the name of the story. Joe Jonas, recently broke up with his girlfriend. And nearly straight away after meeting her, he takes a shine to Sonny, and will do anything to be with her in reality and not just in the movie. One person realises what he's up to. One person wants Sonny more than Joe. One person with better hair. One person more famous. One person more brilliant. Do I really have to say that his name is Chad Dylan Cooper? Because if those previous hints didn't give it to you, then just stop reading this!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Not SWAC, not anything.

* * *

Take One.

(a.k.a)

A Normal Conversation About M&M's

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Sonny Monroe squealed after opening her mail. It had looked like a phone bill and not fan mail which was why Tawni had given it to her in the first place. But it wasn't a bill. It was a letter, telling Sonny she had gotten the female lead role in what will be the years biggest Romantic Comedy.

"What did you get?" Tawni asked in a bored tone, as she preened over herself in front of her mirror.

"I GOT THE PART!" Sonny screeched.

"What part?"

"The part in the movie I auditioned for three weeks ago"

"A movie?"

"A movie! With the…" Sonny scanned over the rest of the letter and screamed again.

"With the what?" Tawni demanded, spinning around to face her, her eyes wide. She hated other people getting attention.

"I… filming… a romantic comedy… starting next week, in New York… with the JONAS BROTHERS!" Sonny yelled, her voice reaching fever pitch with excitement. Right then, Tawni fainted.

_**-**_

Later, while Sonny was practising for a sketch on Stage 3, Tawni had decided to make someone feel worse than she did about Sonny's news. She chose Chad Dylan Cooper for two reasons, okay, three reasons.

First: He was more fame hungry than her, he would freak out more than Tawni herself had. Second: Tawni had sneaking suspicions he _like_ liked Sonny, and her being in a romantic comedy with arguably the most famous people on earth would really get to him. And Third: It meant going to Stage 2, which meant she could try and grab a few of the free hair products at the Mackenzie Falls set, they never notice a few bottles going amiss here or there.

Tawni found him easily, he was on set, eating lobster, with a bib. It was eerie how the last time she'd talked to him about Sonny, he'd also been eating posh food in a bib. Creepy posh food, she thought angrily.

"Chad, I-"

"Why are you in here Tony? You're on the banned wall!" Chad sputtered, swinging his chair around to glare.

"Its _Taw_-ni, and I'm here because apparently if someone around here mentions having big news about Sonny Monroe for Chad Dylan Cooper, you get a free pass onto Stage 2"

"No you don't" Chad said, turning away.

"Anyway I'm just here to give you the bombshell of news"

"Like I'd want to hear your bombshell… please leave… security!"

Tawni could hear the guards coming, so she said it straight away, "Movie. New York. Two months. Jonas Brothers. Sonny"

She saw it register on his face just as the guard pulled her away, "Wait, stop" Chad said to his head of security, and he walked over to Tawni, "Sonny. Jonas Brothers. Movie. Two months. New York?"

Smirking she said, "Oh yeah"

"You can't lie Blondie" He sputtered.

"Face it Chad, she's under your skin"

"Is not"

"She is too, but, she won't be for the two months she'll be filming her romantic comedy with the JoBros in New York"

Chad seemed speechless. Finally, Tawni had beaten him. Or so she thought.

"Security, you can take her away now!"

"What? Why Chad?"

"Why not, I don't want you stealing my free shampoo"

Tawni was outraged, "You can't-"

"But I can. Oh, and Head Security man?" Chad asked.

"What?" A big, surly, middle aged man asked.

"Make SURE she's on the banned wall!"

Security man grunted and dragged a screaming Tawni out of Stage 2. And yet somehow, she still managed to steal some shampoo.

_**-**_

Sonny was on cloud nine. She would be working with the Jonas Brothers. She skipped to her dressing room, and on her way, somehow skipped right into Chad.

"Sorry… Chad? What are you doing at So Random!?"

"Uh.. Walking.. Away.. From Portlyn"

"Oookay… I can see why, she's a bit…" Sonny trailed off not knowing what to say about his co-star.

Chad sniggered, "Yeah, she's a bit, alright"

Sonny smiled at him. Looking at him here, in this light, he looked amazing. But it was Chad, pssh, the flourescent light must be playing tricks again.

"Any good news?" He asked.

Sonny raised an eyebrow after his showing an interest in her, "Not really"

"Really Sonny? Really?" Chad asked, leaning in closer. Sonny gulped.

"Well, no" She admitted, "I have amazing news!" She said cheerily.

"Oh yeah, what?"

"Well a few weeks back, my friend Lucy made me go to an audition for a movie. I felt like a fool so I just blanked it from my memory straight after. But I got a letter this morning, saying I got the part!" She seemed to glow with happiness. Chad had an internal battle, that lasted for all of two seconds; to support her, or not to support her?

"That's great Sonny" He said, honestly. For once swallowing his pride.

"I know! It's with the Jonas Brothers… I wonder which one will play the prince?" She pondered, obviously asking Chad his opinion but his mind froze.

"Wait… so for this movie, you'll spend two months with the JoBros in New York, making a _fairytale _romance?"

"Yeah" Sonny said, as if it were obvious.

"And you'll play the princess?" He asked, sounding slightly worried.

"How do you know so much about the film?" Sonny asked, leaning in suspiciously.

Chad was silent for two seconds, "Tony was going on and on about it, After hearing it for the hundredth time, it doesn't leave ones memory"

Sonny patted his arm empathetically "Sorry you had to go through that Chad" She started walking away.

"When do you leave?" He called.

"Saturday" Sonny said, turning back around.

Chad hadn't realised he had so little time left with her, he better make it count. So he took a deep breath then said, "It's all your fault!"

"What's all my fault?" Sonny asked, astounded at his change in attitude.

"You're the reason I'm in a bad mood now. Well done Wisconsin. If you hadn't gotten the stupid role Blondie wouldn't have been so annoying which led to my mood"

"Well fine, I just won't achieve anything anymore" Sonny said furiously.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So are we fine?"

"Yeah, we are Chad"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good" They both walked away from each other, then Sonny's phone rang,

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good then?" She asked finally, smiling slightly.

"Oh we are so good" Chad answered. The call ended and before Sonny entered the prop room, she could've sworn that after her latest encounter with Chad Dylan Cooper, her heart had fluttered- actually fluttered. She laughed then, somehow putting the blame on the lights again.

"Something wrong?" Grady asked once she was inside.

"Yeah, these lights… they're way too fluorescent"

_**-**_

Late that night, Sonny sat in her dressing room. Her mother was getting back from Wisconsin tomorrow so no one was home. But today was a Wednesday, which meant Sonny's-Slob-Night. It was a routine. After all the cast left, Sonny would spend the night alone in her dressing room, eating chocolate, drinking hot chocolate and she would try and watch three or four movies a night.

She was in her favourite pyjamas, which basically consisted of a pair of her older brothers plaid pajama pants, and what had been her dad's favourite t-shirt, an ancient Dark Side of the Moon shirt. Suddenly a knock on her dressing room door nearly shocked Sonny out of her skin. She walked quickly over to the door, and before opening it, she picked up a baseball bat and swung open the door.

"Aha!" She cried swinging the bat at the intruder.

An "Ooopmh" later and Sonny finally noticed the 'intruder' was no one other than Chad.

"Chad? Why are you here? It's past midnight"

He appeared to have been winded so couldn't speak. Sonny led him to the sofa, closed the door and winced at his pain. After a minute, he said angrily,

"Your apology is accepted"

"Oh, Sorry, sorry, sorry!" Sonnys eyes were lit up with concern for him, she even stroked his hair before yanking her hand away, which made Chad feel much better.

"What's with the bat, Monroe?"

"I thought you were… a bad guy… What's with the intrusion?"

"What intrusion? I knocked!"

Sonny bit her lip, and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, it's usually just me here, no one's ever interrupted me before"

"Interrupted what?"

"I'll tell you when you explain why you're here in the first place!"

"Fine. I was going to draw a moustache on Tony's mirror to freak her out as revenge for stealing shampoo from the Falls, but then I saw a light on and I knocked to see who was here this late" He even waved a black marker in her face to prove his point.

"Oh… that makes sense"

"It does. What doesn't make sense is a sixteen year old spending the night in her dressing room"

"Who says I'm staying the night?"

Chad quirked an eyebrow, "Nice pajamas" His sarcasm was evident.

Sonny playfully hit his arm, "Well, it's a routine I have"

"What? Spend every Wednesday night in your dressing room alone?"

"Yeah"

"Why?"

"Don't make fun of me, but… I have a list of one hundred movies I want to see, and every Wednesday I make a little progress on the list" She winced, as if waiting for the onslaught of expected mockery.

"Sonny… that sounds great" Chad said honestly. If he was honest with himself, Sonny's expectation of him to make fun of her constantly, sort of got to him, it upset him… a bit. Which was really stupid, just like her looking stupidly cute in her pyjamas.

"Really, Chad?"

"Really. Can I join the routine tonight?"

Sonny smiled at him, "Sure"

He made himself comfortable on the sofa, and grabbed a handful of blue sweets that were in a bowl on the table, "Sonny?" he said after eating a few.

"Chad?"

"Why do you have only blue M&M's?"

Sonny blushed, "It's the only colour I like"

"Why?"

"It just is, no reason"

Chad chuckled and ate a few more, "So, what film are we watching?"

"The one, the only… Giant! James Deans greatest and sadly last achievement" Sonny cheered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why? Are you against James Dean?" Sonny demanded, narrowing her eyes.

"No, it's just, usually girls I know, don't know of James Dean, and if they do, they only speak of Rebel Without a Cause and have never even seen it"

"Well, Chad, I think I differ from the girls you know, as one; I've most definitely heard of James Dean, he's one of my favourite actors. Two; I have already seen Rebel, and three; I like only blue M&M's" Chad laughed and Sonny joined in. After they caught their breath, Sonny said, "Ready?"

"One more question" Chad said, somewhat apologetically.

"What now Cooper?"

"What number is this movie on Sonny Monroes Must-See-Movie-List?"

"This, is number twenty five"

"You ranked Giant as number twenty five on a Must-See-Movie-List?" He asked in astonishment, he was so stunned an M&M even missed his mouth.

"It's not done in order of preference, it's just done in the order of how I remembered them while writing the list"

"Oh, sorry for the freak out then, Monroe"

"Don't worry about it, if it was done in order of preference you had my permission to freak out" Sonny said, happy for once to finally see more than five minutes of the 'nice' side of Chad. And to have a normal conversation with him... even if she had winded him, not apologised, fed him blue M&M's, confessed her Wednesday night secret and felt her heart flutter a few too many times in his prescence. She pressed play and took her own handful of blue M&M's before becoming engrossed in George Stevens directorial masterpiece.

* * *

**Authors Note:** So yes, i'm big into Channy these days! Sterling Knight is just so darn cute! This is my first SWAC fic, and just so you know, no Chad doesn't stop the plane from leaving after realising his undying love for Sonny! She goes to NY. She meets the Jonas Brothers. And a love triangle of sorts begins! All kind of kicks off in the next two chapters, which are already written. If i even get one review I'll upload 'Take Two'! So... its half four in the morning here... Good night...

FireboltPheonix


	2. Take Two

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not SWAC, not anything.

Take Two.

(a.k.a)

An unexpected display of emotion.

It was Friday, the night before Sonny would leave for her movie. The studio was holding a goodbye party and every show was invited. Tawni had even given Sonny a gift. It was a dress Sonny had been admiring on their last shopping trip. Tawni claimed it was so she wouldn't be embarrassed while with her but Sonny knew it was her way of showing she cared. It was beautiful, a one shouldered little black dress. Sonny mixed it up a bit by adding a giant studded belt and a purple blazer.

THREE HOURS EARLIER:  
Something was puzzling Sonny. Everybody was acting weird. Marshall kept dabbing his eyes with a napkin. Nico and Grady were consuming massive amounts of food, even by their normal standards. Zora was talking to herself in another language, different than her usual combination of Latin, German and Gibberish. Tawni was if possible over-preening and avoiding conversation with Sonny. And Chad was nowhere to be seen. Since their movie night, she hadn't seen head nor tail of him.

Sonny felt as if she had a fatal contagious disease the way people were avoiding her. So she went on a hunt and located Chad's stash of megaphones from the time he'd made a biopic about his life. She marched with it onto the set of So Random.

"ATTENTION!" She yelled into it.

Everyone froze and swivelled to see who was so loud.

"Why is everyone avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?" Sonny asked into the megaphone. She was feeling terrible. No one had said a kind word to her at all on her last day and she felt like crying.

"No, no Sonny, why would you think that?" Marshall said as he walked over to her.

"Because you keep crying, Nico and Grady eat instead of talk to me, Zora's off in a world of her own avoiding me, and Tawni is being really cold... more so than usual" Sonny wiped angry tears from her eyes, "It's my last day, and I wanted to remember it as something great. I guess being new and all I don't deserve something great. I get it now" She whispered into the megaphone. She clicked it off, let it drop to the floor and then walked quickly out of Stage 3.

She walked out into the car park and climbed into the So Random! golf cart. Sonny folded her arms and rested her head on them. She felt tears map their way down her face. _Why were they acting this way?_ She wondered.  
After awhile she felt the presence of someone else in the cart. They didn't mumble, joke, preen or say something odd so Sonny ruled out and So Random! member. She refused to look up and hoped they'd leave. After half an hour, or what felt like that, they still hadn't left. Reluctantly Sonny raised her head. Sitting next to her in golf cart with his legs outstretched and his face getting a tan in the weak spring sunshine, was Chad Dylan Coooper.

"'Sup Monroe?"

Sonny just groaned and made to get out of the cart only to have Chad pull her back in.

"Chad, just let me go"

"No"

"Why?"

"Not until you explain why you're crying in a golf cart of all places!"

"Why do you even care?" Sonny asked feeling defeated.

"Who said I care? I intend on sending whatever you say to Sharona for an exclusive on Sonny Monroe"

Sonny rolled her eyes, Chad Dylan Cooper would do that to everybody, but Sonny had a feeling he wouldn't do it to her. So she decided to confide in him. Expressively. She said all she had to say by slapping Chad across his face.  
His eyes bulged and his hand came up to feel where her hand had made contact with him.

"What is with you? You're a pyscho!"

Sonny laughed but felt tears continue to roll down her face.

"I just told you what was wrong. I'm angry"

"No, you just slapped me"

"Which expressed my anger"

"But now you're crying"

"Expressing my sadness and hurt"

Sonny couldn't contain her tears anymore and she began to sob, so hard that she developed a hitch in her breath, like a child would.  
Chad stared at her for a few seconds, she was obviously emotionally messed up today. But without realising what he was doing, he pulled her gently onto his lap and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. Sonny to his utter shock responded to his show of affection, and she rested her head against his chest.

"Sorry" She said quietly.

"It's ok, I have a spare shirt in my dressing room" Chad quipped sarcastically.

"Ha, no, really, I am. for everything"

"What's everything? You don't have anything to apologise for... except maybe hitting me"

"Yeah, sorry about that. But really Chad, I'm sorry for crying, and being a jerk and doing whatever I did wrong on Wednesday night that had you avoiding me for days"

Chad moaned, "You didn't do anything wrong on Wednesday... I just thought it would be awkward after spending so long together... so I tried to avoid tension between us by avoiding you. And by the way, Sonny, you are the nicest person I know, and the only person who has to physically try to be mean and act like a jerk, you're naturally nice. So stop blaming yourself for whatevers going on in your head" Chad was innerly cringing. He was never this nice to people. But his embarassment disspeared when he felt Sonny smile into his chest, she looked up at him,

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"Everything" She hopped out of the golf cart and walked over to the side where Chad sat. Sonny leaned up and whispered quietly, "You're the person I'm going to miss most Chad" Chad cannot explain the euphoria he felt inside of him when he heard those words, but Sonny wasn't finished, "But if you ever bring this up again or tell anyone I will deny it"

Sonny skipped away and grinned over her shoulder.

"See ya, Monroe" He called after her.

"See ya, oh, and Cooper?"

"Hmm?"

"Get out of the So Random cart before they see you and kill you on the spot"

Sonny felt inexpressively lighter and happier after talking with Chad. She reached the prop room and was ambushed with hugs and people shouting apologies. She was overwhelmed and bewildered.

"Guys, what-"

"We are so sorry. We wanted to act normal so we wouldn't get upset as this is your last day" Grady wailed dramatically before enveloping her in a huge bear hug.

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt if we pretend everything's normal ya see" Nico cried, joining the hug.

"I'm sorry for practising a new language instead of having fun with you" Zora screeched launching herself into the hug.

"I'm sorry for crying, like a baby!" Marshall screamed.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch to you all the time" Tawni squealed. Everyone stared at her in shock, "and for being more pretty than you are obviously" She added, and she too joined in the hug- briefly. Everything was back to normal. And Sonny could not wait to do her last show.

"Let's go everyone! Stage 3 will never have seen such talent and comedy as they will tonight" Sonny cheered loudly, and the rest of the cast joined in as they all made their way to the stage to perform Sonny's final show for two months. It was going to be epic.

PRESENT TIME:  
Sonny and the cast of So Random entered the only place that would take so many underage teens and tweens; The largest lot in the studio! It was a huge room, and all of Sonny's friends had covered the entire ceiling with multicoloured balloons. The floor had been blanketed in glitter in every colour of the rainbow.

"It's colourful, like you!" Tawni chirped happily from beside her. She realised her mistake immediately, she was being nice, "It's giving me a headache, just like you too" She whined before leaving Sonny at the edge of the dance floor.

Sonny danced with Nico and Grady for awhile. Then Zora, and then she danced with Tom. He was a nice guy from Mackenzie Falls. He was funny and Sonny laughed at his jokes.

"You're different than I expected" She said as they got a drink.

"How so? I can self-depreciate unlike a certain CDC?"

Laughing she said, "Well that's part of it. You just seem so real"

After a third dance Sonny went to the toilet and when she came back she found Tom with Portlyn, it turns out he also was a flirt. Towards the end of the night, after giving her tiny thank you and goodbye speech, Sonny found herself being asked to dance by Marcus, a gladiator. Too nice to say no, she accepted. She could feel his too-strong arms around her, constricting her breathing.

"So Marcus… how's the show going?" She asked politely.

"You're hot" He grunted in reply.

Ignoring his comment she said, "This song is really good"

"It's not as hot as you"

"Ok… so I'm just going to go over here"

"Is that code? Are we going to make out in a dark corner?" Marcus asked suggestively, his eyes widening.

Sonny had no idea how to react, but she didn't have to- Chad cut in.

"Hey you, Mr. Modern-Day-Neanderthal?"

"Yeah?" Marcus grunted.

"Leave" Chad sasid as he swiftly stepped between the gladiator and Sonny. Despite Chad's being smaller he seemed to intimidate Marcus so he left straight away. Chad took Sonny's hand in his, and put an arm on her waist, while she put one on his shoulder.

"Can we continue Sonny?" He asked smirking.

"Continue what?"

"Our slow dance from your Prom?"

"But it's a fast song, Chad"

"Sonny, Sonny… the last song of the night is always a slow song"

And sure enough, on came Bethany Joy Lenz's cover of Sarah McLachlan's; Elsewhere.

"This song, is so beautiful" Sonny whispered as they began to sway in time to the song.

"So am I"

Sonny scoffed, "Chad, can you not be conceited for one night?"

"Sorry… I'm just… in a weird place right now"

"Why? Where is your weird place at?"

"My head. It's a bit messed up at the moment"

"Care to share?"

"Yeah I'd like to… but I won't unburden on you. Let's just forget about Stages 2 and 3 and just dance, okay?"

"Fine with me"

"So… the JoBros, eh?" Chad mocked, sarcastically.

"Yeah. It's weird, I read somewhere Nick is excited to work with me, isn't that strange?"

"Mmmhmm"

They were silent for awhile before Chad subconsciously pulled Sonny closer, slightly.

"Fine" He suddenly said through a smile, as the final song nearly ended. This would be his last time seeing Sonny for two months. The thought filled him with sadness and another feeling he couldn't understand.

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

Again there was a silence, a comfortable silence,

"You look… really pretty tonight Sonny" Chad mumbled, staring at a spot on the wall ahead of him.

Sonny felt her whole body tingle at those words, "You look very handsome tonight too, Chad"

They both smiled. The song ended and they broke apart. Sonny glanced at Chad, he glanced at her. They both looked away, blushing slightly.

"Well… I'll see you in two months Chad"

"See you… Oh, Sonny- wait one second"

"What?"

Chad pulled from his inner pocket a tiny green plastic hamper, the top tied with a green ribbon.

"Sonny-"

"What is that?"

"A… present… for your flight" He said sheepishly handing it over to her.

Sonny peaked in through a gap in the foil and saw about one hundred blue M&M's inside. It was the most thoughtful and beautiful thing anyone had ever done for her, and it was Chad who had done it. She beamed up at him, and said,

"Thank you Chad. Thank you so much"

"It's nothing really" He mumbled as he scuffed his toe against the ground.

"No Chad, it is, really" They kept eye contact for what felt like ever, but Chad broke the silence first.

"I think your mom's waiting for you" Sonny followed his gaze and saw her mom in the doorway.

"Right… thanks again, really, it's the best thing anyone's ever done for me… Bye Chad"

"Bye, Sonny"

Sonny started heading towards the exit, when she instinctively turned back around. Chad was standing still, in the swarm of rushing people, watching her go. When he saw her looking, he shouted after her,

"Call me sometime while you're away, Monroe"

She grinned, "Only if you text me first, Cooper" And then Chad Dylan Cooper grinned, for about half a second, and it became a smirk again. Sonny had seen his grin though, and was delighted. She had a feeling, that in her two month absence, Chad might just text, and the thought made her shiver and caused butterflies to form in her stomach. But good butterflies, ones that left her with a slightly dopey smile on her face. A smile that one person knew about.

Chad watched her walk out the doors with that smile on her face and felt himself give in to his feelings and for a few seconds he let the warmth she could conjure up, wash over him. His smile mirrored what hers had been. And for a short while, Sonny and Chad were in perfect harmony.

Seven hours later, Sonny boarded the flight for New York. Her happiness had diminished, and she was filled with an aching sadness as she opened Chad's gift. For some reason unbeknownst to her, she really felt lost when she thought about not seeing Chad… and the rest of So Random for two entire months. She could never tell Chad, or anyone really, that the reason for her blue M&M fetish was that when she looked into Chad's eyes, they reminded her of two things; the ocean, and blue M&M's. Since then, no other M&M colour has appealed to her, or tasted as good as the blue ones.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Chapter two, up as promised! Wow, thank you so much for the reviews everyone. I thought this would flop, it started off being just an indulgence for me but voila, it's a story now! Thanks to sonnycentral; callmeAZN; RayneCatcher17; xXAFanatic09Xx; AnAbundanceOf - you guys exceeded my expectation of even one review!! So I did the 'three hours earlier' thing as I wanted to show a glimpse of what Sonnys last day would be like. I hope it was ok. Keep reviewing and let me know what you think… in the next chapter, Sonny enters the big apple and bonds with the JoBros... Goodbye...

FireboltPheonix


	3. Take Three

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not SWAC, not anything.

Take 3.

(a.k.a)

Odd conversations with a Weed, a Dead man and two JoBros.

Sonny was ecstatic. All her bad feelings about leaving Hollywood were gone. Sure, she'd miss everyone, but it's not like she was dying, there was still technology to keep in touch through.

She arrived at her hotel and checked in.

"Name please?" The receptionist asked, snootily looking down at Sonny. Sonny does not fly well. Her hair frizzes, her skin goes into a minor break-out and she always spills some form of liquid on her travel clothes.

"Alison Monroe" She said fiercely to the uptight woman.

"One moment, please" After a few keys had been pressed, she said "Room 720, seventh floor. Here's your key, the lifts are to your left" She said, still in a disgusted tone.

"Thanks" Sonny said, somewhat bitingly.

Up in her room, Sonny was giggling like a school girl. It was huge. It was a suite. It had it's own mini-bar! Although there was no key to said mini-bar. Sonny quickly snapped a photo of her room and sent it to Tawni and the rest of the So Random cast. She wrote a small message to accompany it.

_Wow. I feel like a kid in Toy's 'R' Us in Times Square!  
&it's all mine! Think I'll go order room service & make myself presentable! Bye… Love, Sonny._

After an hour Sonny checked her watch. The entire cast were staying in this hotel and the cast and crew's first meet was today somewhere in this hotel. Off to reception, Sonny thought wryly as she imagined the clerks face when she asked for directions to Michael Conroy's room.

Sonny took the lift down and walked determinedly to the desk.

"How can I help?" The receptionists voice faltered when she saw Sonny. She now wore an AC/DC t-shirt, with worn jeans and converse. Her hair was freshly washed and looked relaxed, wavy and boho-ish, and her make up perfectly covered her minor skin break out.

Sonny smiled sweetly, "Could you tell me where Michael Conroy and the rest of his film crew are meeting?"

The receptionist fumbled, not having realised an hour ago that the frizzy haired, seemingly slob of a person was actually an actress in her midst, albeit a seemingly grounded one, "Sure thing. One moment please"

Sonny waited patiently until the receptionist returned and said, "It's in the main boardroom. Second floor"

"Thank you" Sonny said genuinely, letting go of her grudge for the woman.

"My name's Lucinda, if ever you need anything, call me" She urged.

Sonny smiled, "I will, thanks. Bye"

-

"Okay, ladies and gents. This is our one and only day of an 'acting workshop'. The first exercise will be to… whisper talk" The films director, Michael Conroy announced happily.

"_Whisper talk?_" Kevin Jonas asked.

"Yes. Whisper talk. Now, we'll pair you up with who you'll be working most with in this film. So Kevin, you'll be with Abigail. Sonny, you'll be with Joe. Sarah, you'll be with Heather. Hunter, you'll be with Nick…" Sonny let Michaels voice fade out and walked over to where Joe Jonas was sitting.

"Hi, I'm Sonny"

"Hiya, I'm Joe"

Sonny made to shake Joe's hand but instead he gripped it lightly and kissed it. She quirked her eyebrow.

"You know, Joe, you could've just said 'nice to meet you' that would've been okay too… and not as weird"

"Sorry, but I was inspired, I _am_ playing a prince"

Sonny laughed, "How could I forget, how very… prince-y of you"

He chuckled and bowed jokingly.

"Sonny, sit down, we might as well start this whisper thing"

Sonny sat opposite Joe and waited for the director to give his instructions.

"Everybody, has to come up with a story, or… not even a story, a scenario that can only be conversed through a whisper-talk" He clapped his hands to get everyone going.

"Oookay… You go first" Sonny said quickly.

"No, you"

"No, you"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Joe suggested.

"Okay… go! Rock… Paper… Scissors"

Sonny chose scissors. Joe chose rock.

"Ha, I win" He fake cheered, "You go first"

Sonny took a sup of water while she thought of her first thing to say.

"Okay" She said after a few minutes, "I've got it…" Sonny looked the middle Jonas Brother in the eyes, she swallowed, widened her eyes and with fear in her voice she convincingly whisper talked, "_Joe, I'm pregnant_"

"You're WHAT?" Joe screeched.

"Joe… whisper talk, not, shouting yell" Michael said. Nick smirked at his brother.

"Joe, it's a scenario. I am not pregnant" Sonny said in between fits of laughter. She hadn't expected his reaction.

"Oh" He remembered the exercise and then started laughing as well. Soon the two of them were in fits of giggles. Sonny kept feeling like the two other brothers were watching but she couldn't help it. Joes laugh began to sound more and more like a shriek but it ended when Michael cut in-

"Since you two, quote - unquote, 'main roles', seem to think you're above this workshop, you can demonstrate your scenario first"

That quieted them. Joe glanced at Sonny who was biting her lip nervously now.

"Okay. We just hope we've interpreted the activity right" He said meekly, knowing they'd have to wing it. They both stood up in the room that was crowded with other much more talented and experienced actors. Sonny gulped, but after a reassuring look from Joe, she plunged into their scenario,

"_Joe, I'm pregnant_"

"_What? How?_"

"_Do I really have to explain the how?_"

"_Stop being so… smug. With who?_"

"_With child_"

"_With a child?_" Joe whisper-shouted.

"_Yes, obviously_"

"_How can you say getting pregnant by a child is so obvious?_"

"_No, I meant if I'm pregnant, I'm 'with child', not that I got pregnant with a child, you psycho_"

"_Oh… Well that's good_"

"_It's good that I'm pregnant?_"

"_No, I meant it's good that you're not pregnant by a child" _Joe's stamina in not laughing ended. Before bursting with laughter he managed to say, "_Cause Sonny, seriously, Check out you're bump_"  
And then, after quoting from one of her So Random! Sketches he dissolved into a hysterical laugh, with Sonny doing the same thing. Neither of them had found their sketch believable or even funny, but it still made them laugh. To their astonishment and surprise the entire room clapped and laughed too.

"Well, you guys impressed me, you two can surely think quickly in the comedic sense when you're given nothing" Michael laughed and moved on to another pair. Sonny and Joe had to lean against one another for support from all their laughing, they tried to keep it as silent as possible out of respect for the other actors.

"Check out…" Was all Sonny managed before they were off again.

It wasn't even that funny, but this was their ice-breaker.

"I'm going to call you Random" Joe said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Oh, because of the show?"

"No, because of how random you are!"

"Well then you're going to be known as… Water"

"What? Why?"

"Because when you laugh, you cry and you cry so much you need water to replenish you!"

They laughed again, until the end of the activity. A coffee break was called. Sonny saw Nick and Kevin rush over to Joe and start to, sort of, mock him but reprimand him at the same time. It confused her to try and make sense of it so instead she struck up a conversation with the girl who would be playing her little sister in the film, Abigail Breslin from Little Miss Sunshine, it turns out the girl is pretty cool.

-

Later on during another workshop activity, Sonny was partnered with Nick. They had to make up a mime.

"Sonny, I'm Nick" Nick said.

"Nick, I'm Sonny" They both laughed at their somewhat backwards introductions.

"So, what mime will we do?"

"We could… do one where I build a brick wall around you-" Sonny suggested.

"And then I do the whole 'I'm in a box' thing?"

"Yes, that's great!" Sonny cheered. They high fived and began practising.

"So, Sonny… you got a boyfriend?"

"No. You?"

Nick chuckled "No"

Sonny realised her mistake, "I meant-"

"I know what you meant, it's cool though"

She smiled, "You're really easygoing Nick"

"You seem surprised?"

"A bit. Guess that's what I deserve for buying into some of the tabloid kerfuffle about you guys"

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Kerfuffle?"

"Yeah, you know, like make a big deal out of something?"

"Oh right…_ that_ kerfuffle" He said knowingly even thought Sonny knew he had no idea what a kerfuffle was.

They both laughed. Sonny was really glad she'd auditioned and gotten the part. Everyone here was so nice and they all believed in this movie. She felt part of something great. It also helped that all her co-stars were amazing and the crew were all so sweet with no drama whatsoever, totally unlike So Random. But as she thought about her show, she felt a pang, she missed it. Even as she let her mind wander for a few seconds, three sketch ideas formed in her mind. Shaking them away, Sonny snapped out of her reverie and began building an invisible wall around Nick Jonas. And mentally prepared for her other planned workshop partnership with Bruce Willis. All in a day, eh?

-

So for the second last workshop of the day, Sonny was paired with the guy who would play the Captain of the NYPD, his name, Bruce Willis. Star of Die Hard, Die Harder… etc… reall, they should have changed the title, he should be dead by now!

"I haven't done one of these workshops in ages, I forgot how fun they were" He said as Sonny approached.

"It's my first one, but I really like it, it gives you a feel for everyone you'll work with" She agreed.

"I've seen your show by the way, I checked it out after Michael told me you got the part. It is seriously funny. I adore that guy… Brady?"

"Grady"

"Right, I love him, he's like a young Jack Black" Bruce grinned at her.

Sonny nodded enthusiastically, "He is, he really is" She was in awe. A conversation with Bruce Willis… about Grady… and the show she starred in? Most, surreal moment - ever.

"Oh, I watched 'Death Becomes Her' recently, it was amazing!"

"Really? I'd have thought generations these days didn't give a fuck about the past" Bruce asked, amused at Sonny's enthusiasm.

Sonny smiled, "I do anyway. I have this list of movies I must see, and that was on it! They're mostly old films actually, Fred Astaire and the like. My mom calls me an old soul full of sunlight, hence my name, Sonny. Oh my gosh I'm rambling in front of Bruce Willis, trust me, I'm never this chatty. Wait, I am, it irks most people, oh my gosh, am I irking you?" Sonny glanced nervously at her co-star.

To her utter surprise he burst out laughing, and said "What a woman you are! Rumer would love you, she's my daughter, she's a bit older than you but she's great. Want to see a picture?" He asked. Sonny smiled, Bruce Willis was just like every other dad in the world, wanting to show off and be proud of his children -or so she imagined, her dad had died when she was twelve, he never got to boast about much.

"She is beautiful" Sonny said quietly as she looked at Bruces daughter.

"Yep, she is… I made that!" He said, pointing happily at his daughter.

Sonny laughed, "Go you, Bruce!" His humour was so easy-going.

"I know, how cool am I? Ok, don't answer that! Any ideas on what we can do for our workshop?"

"Sorry, but I'm out of ideas, you got anything?"

"Ah… I'm not used to thinking, usually people write scripts for me and I act them, no thinking involved"

"Oh" Sonny glanced downward, it seemed her idea of Bruce Willis seemed to have diminished somewhat.

"I'm joking, Sonny"

"I knew that, Bruce" Sonny said sarcastically, "I was testing your humour! Well done you passed"

"I'm honoured"

"And so you should be"

They laughed while both silently brainstormed, Bruce thought of something first.

"We can pretend, that we're… Paris Hilton, or socialites or whatever"

"Ok, go on"

"And, put ourselves in situations and react the way people like they would"

"So…" Sonny pondered, "Sort of a WWPD?"

"What?" Bruce spluttered.

"WWPD, as in, What Would Paris Do?"

Bruce laughed, "More like WHO Wouldn't Paris Do"

-

For the last workshop everyone was pretty tired. Sonny slumped down next to the water cooler. Someone sat next to her, looking to her left she saw the guy who'd play her best friend in the movie, Hunter Parrish from Weeds. She had seen too many people and was too tired to be surprised or excited.

"Hi" She said quietly.

"Well, you're not as sunny as people have said you are" He smirked.

"No, I am. It's just been a long day. And I miss home"

"Yeah, me too. I won't see my girlfriend for a month" He said as he got himself a cup of water.

"Where are you from?"

"Los Angeles"

"Same here, it's where the studio is at least. I'm originally from Wisconsin"

"Wow, my grandmother lives there, we visit her every Christmas"

"Really? That's so weird!"

"It is"

They chatted about life for awhile and then Hunter stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"Come on" He said offering her a hand to help her up, "We've got a workshop to work out"

Sonny took his hand and when she was standing and feeling a lot more energised she said, "Well let's going. We'll hunt some idea out of our brains"

"Ha ha" Hunter said sarcastically, "Good pun on my name. You're so funny" He lightly punched Sonny's arm.

"Ah thank you" She said sarcastically, lightly punching him back.

Together they laughed as they walked around the room trying to think up something to act out. Sonny so far really and truly loved New York and the people she'd met there. Tomorrow was the first day of shooting, and that didn't even make her nervous, it just made her smile widen.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So Sonny's in NY. I hope it was ok. I didn't really know how to write her first day in the big city, so workshop it was! I hope Joe and every other character were how you expected them to be! If not, let me know! Trust me, the rest is better, or at least I hope it is! I love Hunter Parrish and Bruce Willis, so they were jsut there for my own amusment! So there was a major delay and I'm sorry, but ii was camping... and dealign with a stupid boy... and going on road trips... so... forgive me with this chapter?!

so much thanks to the reviewers: RE, pink princess 16, sonnycentral, AnAbundanceOf, Lulu*, iD Sisters Grimm iD, xXAFanatic09Xx*, ......, aquastar444, xxorangexxmonkeyxx, ChristianGirl56 and TA-SWAC-CONVERSELOVER... oh and to Cocopups123 - for reminding me!!! and i will be updating a few soon... first in line is Big Girls Don't Cry.

I hope to update within the next week... i can't say anything about the pairs but a lot of ye really want a Sonny/Joe!

_*Lulu;_ yes this is just a one off movie, she'll be right back at So Random!

_*xXAFanatic09Xx;_ how about a text in the next chapter?! this was just Sonny, getting to know the cast!

FireboltPheonix


	4. Take Four

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not SWAC, not anything.

Take 4.

(a.k.a)

Reading between the lines with everyone.

"ACTION" Michael shouted a week later.

Sonny closed her eyes, and she recounted her lines mentally, then she opened them and became her character, Halyn.

"_What's wrong?" Joe asked, leaning in concerned._

"_What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong- everything's wrong! Life is screwed up"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because, I got fired, my mom is sick, my dad's dead so no one can pay for the bills, my sister is becoming Brooklyn's most renowned rebel and… hooker, my dog has cancer, I am a college drop out, basically everything is messed up, oh and along the way I managed to buy into some strangers lie about his being a prince, I mean how twisted is that?" Sonny half screamed at Joe._

"_None of it matters"_

"_How in the name of PEANUT BUTTER can you say it doesn't matter. That's my whole life. Are you saying my life doesn't matter?"_

"_No, that's not what-"_

"_Because my life matters. It may not matter to 'King Ryan' of Neverland or wherever it is you're from, but it matters to me because its what has made me, me and-" Halyn never got to finish her sentence because Ryan leaned in and kissed her. The script said for Joe's character, Ryan, to stop Halyn talking by giving her a quick kiss. He did._

_Halyn pulled away. She stared into Ryan's brown eyes and then instead of continuing with the script, they both leaned in again. They kissed more passionately this time, with a lot more feeling. Somewhere during the kiss Halyn became Sonny, and Ryan became Joe again, but the kiss continued. They broke apart, and both opened their eyes. Brown met brown when their eyes connected. Thankfully, Sonny had memorised her script, so said,_

"_Whoa" And then she became Halyn, "Next time you need me to shut up just say so, Ryan"_

_Ryan laughed, "Sorry, I actually blocked out what you were saying ages ago, all I saw were your annoying lips moving, so I had to make them stop" He mocked._

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes, really"_

_Their characters following the script, turned and walked down the street._

"_You talk way too much to be normal" Ryan teased._

"_Hey, I have a feeling you know"_

"_A feeling? As in singular? Oh I'm so sorry to have offended your one feeling"_

"_Apology accepted" Halyn said smugly, while Ryan nudged her on the arm and they turned a corner on the street laughing._

"And, CUT" Michael yelled.

Sonny and Joe immediately felt tension form between them. Michael wandered over to them,

"What was that? The script says the kiss must last five seconds max. Is this your way of sticking it to the man? Am I the man? Am I being stuck to?"

Joe recovered first, "Michael, seriously man- chill! That was just us improvising. It just didn't feel like that quick kiss was how we interpreted Ryan and Halyn and how they feel about each other"

Michael looked at them both appraisingly, "Well then, good work, I like it, keep it up. This is why you two are the leads, you both have intuition, and I appreciate it. Now in five minutes, we'll go and redo it over again from a side angle. As it's your only kiss in the film. See you then" And then he walked away.

Sonny glanced up at Joe just as he glanced at her. They both looked away.

"So… good improvisation there" Sonny said slyly after a silence.

Joe laughed and swung his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, I know, I'm greatest actor of our generation, stop reminding me, I'll blush!" She laughed at him and together they went back to their marks to reshoot the scene. Apparently, we're going to ignore the kiss, and that's perfect for me as I need to sort out my mess of feelings anyway… Sonny thought to herself.

After kissing Joe for the next hour Sonny really needed some head space, so she wandered over to the break room trailer, and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat down, and seconds later could feel her phone vibrating. It only vibrates once which meant it was a message while on silent. Sonny fished it out of her pocket, and looked at the screen of her cow phone, it read, One New Message : Chad D Cooper. Smiling and intrigued, Sonny opened the text message to find out what it said.

_Hey, Sonshine!_

_Has your humour been killed by the seriousness of NY yet?_

_I never did get that call from u…_

_But then I remembered you'd said I must text first, so, ha!-_

_Chad Dylan Cooper now awaits your call! -CDC_

She laughed quietly. She'd been gone a week, and after getting the text from Chad, she realised how much she missed him… and everybody else, of course. She was nearly finished her break when she decided to text back. Her mind was trying to plan the perfect text, but she didn't have time to think it through, so in the end just replied with:

_Sonshine? Really Chad, really?!_

_Props for remembering to text! I would call…_

_But my break's nearly over! So a text is all u get!_

_NY hasn't killed my humour, thanks for being concerned…;)_

_I hope the Falls is still… dramatic?!? -SM_

Sonny drained the end of her coffee and made her way to hair and make up. When she reached the set, half an hour later, she was still smiling from the text.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Nick asked when he saw her.

"Hmm, nothing, why do you ask?"

"You practically skipped over here!"

"Did I? Sorry"

She started humming then.

"Now you're humming!"

"Am I? Sorry again"

"Wait, those are the things Kevin does when he's been texting his fiancée. Who is it?"

"Who is who Nick?"

"The guy you're texting"

"I'm not texting anyone" At that moment a text came through to Sonny's phone, her screen read: One New Message: Joe J. Nick peered over her shoulder and gasped.

"It's Joe??"

Sonny ignored him and his wrong interpretation and opened the message, she laughed as she read it, it said:

_HELP! I'm lost! Seriously…_

_How do I get to the set from wardrobe? -Joe_

"It's not what you think, Nick, I'm not texting him, he just said he's lost and can't find the set" Sonny tried to explain.

But Nick wouldn't believe her, he smirked and walked over to Kevin leaving Sonny to direct Joe, via text, how to get to the set before the director shouted ''ACTION''.

-

Just before Sonny went to return her wardrobe at the end of the day Michael pulled her aside, "Sonny, my dear?"

"Yes Michael?"

"I ask this on every film so don't feel targeted, okay?"

Sonny felt apprehensive but said , "Okay"

"Is there any romance happening off-screen?"

Sonny burst out laughing, "Michael! What would make you think that?"

"Because you're a pretty girl, and you're surrounded by actors aged between 16 and 22"

"I see your point, but don't worry. I don't like any of the guys. And they don't like me"

"Riiight. I do hope your hearing my sarcasm"

"No need for sarcasm. Trust me, no one likes anyone on this set. It's all… purely platonic"

"If you say so" He said as he walked away. Puzzled and confused, Sonny entered her trailer.

"Sonya?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have much school to do today?" Sonny asked her make- artist tiredly. She was more like a friend to Sonny. They had bonded quickly. Sonya was only about 22, and she was born and bred in New York, her accent was thick and original, but most of all, Sonny loved her positive attitude and outlook on life.

"Actually, you got two weeks off"

"I - what?"

"Uh huh, it's school half term, so you is free, just like every other kid on the block. And every teacher"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Now run along, find the boy you been crushin' on, and tell me if he's a good kisser next time I see you"

"Sure thing, Sonya" Sonny said sarcastically.

"One last thing" Sonya called after Sonny as she made to leave her trailer.

"What?"

"You smell worse than the cheese shop that my momma worked in when I was twelve. So if you take one thing away from this conversation, let it be this; get your skinny white ass into a shower, dress your butt up, let your hair down, and wow that Mr. Joe Jonas"

"I'm sorry?"

"I'm not repeating myself. You heard me. Stop foolin' yourself, and get real with the JoBro. Bye sweetie!"

Sonny blinked repeatedly as she left her trailer. Why did everyone think something was going on? Nothing was going on.

-

Two hours later, Sonny had showered, let her hair down, done her make-up and decided to call Tawni. She picked up after the fourth ring.

"Tawni, here"

"Hi Tawni, it's Sonny-"

"I'm busy being way too pretty, acting on my amazing show, and making fun of Nico, Grady and Zora, so, leave a message, after the beep. Bye!"

Sonny waited for the beep. There was none.

"Tawni?"

All she could hear was her friends laughter, "Awww, you thought I was voicemail"

"That's because you pretended to be"

"Details, details… you still believed. I so wish Chad were here so I could brag about my acting!… or voice acting"

"What do you mean, you wish he were there? Is he not… there?" Sonny asked, getting sidetracked my a stray thread on the sofa.

"Has no one told you anything in New York?"

"Well, I kinda expected my friends to tell me-"

"Well, I'm telling you now"

"Ok, shoot"

"Ok, well, Chad's missing"

There was something else that Tawni said, but Sonny didn't listen to, her mind was buzzing with those two powerful words and their strange affect on her.

"He's missing? What do you mean he's missing? He's Chad Dylan Cooper, he's never missing!"

"Well, these past three day's he's been missing. No turning up for the Falls. Just disappeared. I think Zora did it"

"Three days? And no one told me?"

"Sonny… it's just Chad. What would be the point? He's still alive. Just mysteriously, not around"

"How do you know he's alive?"

"Because he called sweetie. Wouldn't say where he was, what he was doing, but he spent SO much time bragging. I didn't get a word in, I mean-"

"So Chad is like… M.I.A?"

"Whatever that is, yeah, I'm sure he is"

"It means missing in action"

"Well, no he's not. Because if he was in action he'd be at the Falls, silly!"

"Right,ok. So how's everyone?"

With that Tawni launched into a half hour story of how everyone was doing. It made Sonny feel fantastic finding out about her friends. But she had to go or her phone bill would be crazy.

"Tawni, I gotta go"

"Okay, bye"

Sonny had wanted to say more but Tawni hung up so she was left speechless for a few minutes. Soon after she decided to call up to Hunters room. She text him to find out what number it was.

_Hey Hunter!_

_So I am really bored… care to tell me your room number?_

_I was thinking we could watch bad tv?_

_I have popcorn… Hershey's… and marshmallows!… -SM_

He replied less than a minute later.

_Wow, Sonny, that sounds amazing!!!_

_It's room 505._

_Bring the food!_

_I'll find the worst tv shows ever!_

_See you in a few… -HP_

Grinning, Sonny gathered her supplies and stuffed them in a messenger bag. She stuffed her feet into her slippers, and left her room with food under one arm, and her phone and room key in her other hand. She pressed the button to call the lift with her elbow. The doors opened to reveal Kevin Jonas inside.

"Hey Kevin"

"Hey Sonny. What floor you going to with all that food?"

"The fifth. You?"

"Fourth"

The doors closed and Sonny hummed one of her favourite songs.

"What's that you're singing?" Kevin asked suddenly.

"Not singing, humming! I can't sing… but it's She by Elvis Costello"

"Oh my gosh" His eyes widened and he accidentally nearly choked himself with his purple scarf.

"What Kevin?"

"That is one of my all time favourite songs!"

"No way! It's one of mine too!"

"Wow, great taste, Miss Monroe"

As the lift dinged and the doors opened on the fifth floor, Sonny said,

"I was about to say the same thing to you Mister Jonas"

"Bye, Sonny"

"G'night Kevin"

The doors shut and Sonny wandered over to Hunters room. She managed to knock with her foot. He opened the door with a flourish.

"Hi" She said brightly.

"Hi. Food. Yum" He said hungrily as he pulled her inside and took the food from her. He sat on his sofa, opened the bag of marshmallows and nodded at the remote.

"I figured we could swap… I eat the food… you choose the bad tv"

"Oh you figured, did you?"

"Yeah, I did"

"Ok, how about we don't watch bad tv, and instead watch the best kind"

"Continue..." Hunter pondered as he chewed a marshmallow.

"We watch Golden Girls!"

"You are my hero"

"Ok, now pass the food"

They switched on the show and just before the ads finished, Hunter sent a text to his girlfriend.

"You love her, don't you?" Sonny asked as she watched his entire face light up when she replied.

"Yeah, I guess I do" He said absent mindedly as he wrote back.

"Have you told her?"

"No, it'd freak her out"

Sonny glanced at Hunter, "No it won't. Trust me. Tell her when you're next together"

"You really think she won't-"

"She will not freak out. What's her name anyway?"

"Amanda" He said looking happily at Sonny.

"Oh, I love that name"

"Me too. People who don't know her call her AJ. Her sister Alyson told me straight out if wanted Amanda to like me, I shouldn't call her AJ"

Sonny sputtered on her water, "Wait. AJ and Alyson, as in… Aly and AJ? The Michalka sisters?"

"Yep. I'm in love with Amanda"

Sonny smiled at him, "I'm happy for you Hunter"

"Me too"

The show started then so they turned their attention to the television.

"So… Golden girls?" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow as the opening credits rolled.

"Duh! It's the best of the best on tv"

"I couldn't agree more Monroe"

* * *

**authors note: **wow, so here I am… chapter four! I don't know what to make of this chapter myself, so if you hate it I wouldn't blame you. I've been in a One Tree Hill obsession lately, and so I don't really feel the passion between Sonny and anybody. But that's why she is now friends with Hunter. Chad isn't missing.. He is just not at the studio, Hmm…! Golden Girls is a thing I've carried on from my obsession with The OC; Summer loves it, and I just wanted to include that amazing old woman from the Proposal in one way, somehow! This is a really long A/N but one more thing- if you are not in love with Hunter Parrish, shame on you! And yes, he really is dating AJ from Aly and AJ! Interesting, eh?  
Oh, and a bit of advice, in my head Sonya has a really thick… Latin/New Yorker accent… sort of like the girl Hilary Duff is friends with in the Perfect Man…? Hope that helps!

Major thanks to the reviewers:

SterlingIsMyKnight (I love that name, by the way!);

TA-SWAC-CONVERSELOVER; ok so there was no 'I love you' text, but I did return to the studio, does that count?! Also, that IS pretty freaky about the ad… you should have that looked at, heh!

………; another update! Shocking!

sonny central; thank you! I hope to stick to these characters, no more new people!!

and DannySamLover20; I'm planning on continuing it, yes!!

FireboltPheonix


	5. Take Five

**disclaimer: **I own nothing, not SWAC, not anything.

Take 5.

(a.k.a)

Chad, Jekyll and Hyde and their opinion of Joe Jonas.

Sonny had been texting Chad whenever she was able to reach her phone for past week. Her mom was going to kill her about the phone bill though, most of their texts had been one word only, they'd been full of ''Fine's'' and ''Good's'' but she had a permanent smile on her face.  
Joe was being really nice too. He was so sweet, and there were times when he'd say something and it would be too sweet, sort of as if he liked her more than a friend and co-star. She was confused, because being in contact with Chad made her giddy, but then everyday she was portraying someone falling in love with a prince, and lately, she wasn't sure if her acting had been fully acting, if maybe she was falling for- _no, stop! _She wouldn't let her mind go there. No co-star dating on her watch!

She wandered on to set and saw Joe, automatically she smiled up at him.

"Hiya Random Girl"

"Morning Water Boy"

They laughed and started chatting as the crew set up.

"Sleep well?" Joe inquired.

"Not really. I think the hotel is driving me insane, it's just so… lonely at night, I feel like I'm in that movie…"

"Ah, yes, _that_ movie… care to elaborate?"

"You know, the one… in the hotel… and two people are lonely… and sort of abandoned-"

"Lost in Translation. Bill Murray and Scarlett Johansson! Brilliant!"

"Yes!" Sonny cheered, high fiving, the middle Jonas Brother, "That's how I feel, lonely and abandoned spending all my night time in the hotel"

"Well go out"

"Yeah but, its embarrassing when you're the only person not doing another project, I mean you guys are alternating between this an JONAS and everyone else has other stuff, hence my abandonment!"

"Sonny, we were here last night. You could've come up"

"Yeah, you got back at one in the morning, no way was I going to rudely crash your sleep time!"

"I can't sleep after flying"

"But you fly nearly every second day Joe"

"I know, it's why I'm a part- insomniac these days" Sonny laughed with Joe as someone kindly gave them coffee as they shivered while sitting on a window sill.

"What about tonight?" He asked after a comfortable silence.

"What do you mean what about tonight?"

"What about if you went out tonight?"

"Like I said, I think I'd rather stay alone in my room rather than go outside of the room and still be alone"

"You wouldn't be alone, Sonny!" Joe encouraged, nudging her.

"Oh are you guys gonna come too?"

"Ok, Sonny, stop confusing everything. I'm going to say this and try not to blush like a fool. Tonight, would you like to go out with me, and me only, none of my brothers or any of the cast, just… us?… As friends, of course"

Sonny gulped, "Just us?" Joe nodded, then she continued, "I'd like that"

He grinned and she returned it. Then she had to run to hair and make up.

Ten minutes later, while sitting in the trailer and getting her hair styled for the 'rainy day' scene, Sonny's phone mooed. Her heart fluttered, she looked at the screen it read: One New Message: Joe J. Her heartbeat got faster. A part of her had wished it for some reason wished it were Chad, but she felt really happy as the message opened.

_Oooh… on a date w/ Joe?_

_Sonny, you bad girl, you! -Kevin_

Sonny smiled but didn't bother replying. Joe was sure to realise soon enough his brother had stolen his phone. They were in trailers which were side by side, there was no point in Sonny replying. She pocketed the phone quickly.

"Who's making you moo?" Her hairdresser, Greg, asked.

"Kevin" She sighed.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing!"

Sonny smiled, "Yeah, it's not, I guess I'm just tired"

"Sure thing hon, it _is_ seven in the morning"

Before Sonny could reply her phone mooed again. Her heart stopped, if it was Kevin she might yell into his trailer to tell him to cut it out. It wasn't, her heart nearly beat out of her chest as her screen read: One New Message: Chad D Cooper. She quickly opened it and read:

_Morning Sonshine!_

_Just got into stage 2 and needed your stupid humour for a pick-me-up already._

_Portlyn spilled her smoothie all over my new tie!_

_So I'm making her character disappear until she buys me a new one!_

_How's life on stage wherever your filming? -CDC_

Trying to hide how happy his text had made her, Sonny quickly replied:

_Morning Chad! Still with the nickname I see?_

_Aww, poor CDC his new tie is covered in smoothie!! *note my sarcasm*_

_How very kind of u to only write Portlyn off rather than 2 kill her character!_

_Life is good, although something weird happened a while ago._

_Can u tell me why ur pretending to be on set when Tawni says you're away?! -SM_

Sonny put her phone away and felt like she could last the day, Chad may have needed her humour for a pick-me-up which was weird in itself and yet what was weirder was that she'd needed him as her pick-me-up.

"Now, who is that?" Greg asked.

"No one" Sonny said quickly.

"Ok, hon, I think you _like_ this no one"

"No, Greg, I don't. So please just don't bring it up again!"

"Okay, I won't"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Sonny's phone mooed again and it was a reply from Chad. She smiled but tried to frown so as not to tip off Greg. Chad's message read:

_Always with the nickname Sonny!_

_I noted your sarcasm, no need 4 stupid stars!_

_Thanks for pointing out my kindness, I just killed her character!_

_Can't have people thinking CDC is nice! Yes, I hate to inform u that your Chuckle City cast r spreading lies trust me, I'm in stge 2 *note my annoyance*_

_What is the weird thing that happened? Something wrong?(Not that I care!) -CDC_

She typed at such a speed that even if Greg was sneaking a peek he couldn't see anything, Sonny wrote:

_A bit hypocritical to call the stars stupid and then use them, Chad!!_

_Ah, don't kill Portlyn, what I said was a typo… I meant to say… how very evil of you! Lol!_

_If u say so… I just heard that u were M.I.A!_

_Eh, I sort of, maybe, might have been asked on date by Joe J awhile ago…_

_As friends… but I hope it won't b awkward on set, got any advice?!_

_And yes, u don't care, CDC doesn't ever care, do u?! -SM_

Sonny's hair was finished and she skipped out of the trailer before Greg could inquire even further. She had no idea that the last line of her text, which in her head had been meant as a joke, was being taken to heart by a certain Chad Dylan Cooper. Because he did care… about Sonny if nothing else.

-

Sonny had a great day on set. Her awkwardness with Joe vanished and they messed about whenever they had scenes together. She then had a few hours with Nick who was always great to talk to.

"So, Sonny, you're always listening to your iPod, got any new music on their?"

"Nick Jonas, asking Sonny Monroe about music, what has the world come to?"

"Ha, very funny! You know I value your opinion! You have great music, so spill, who's your new favourite?"

"Well, my favourite of the week so far, would have to be The Airborne Toxic Event, and most especially their song called Sometime Around Midnight- it's not like, a new song, but it's great, it gives me chills"

"Can I have a listen?" Nick asked eagerly. Sonny handed him her iPod and let him scroll through the artists until he found the song. After the first minute he looked at her, "I love it. So will Miley" His face froze after saying that, "I didn't mean-"

"Nick, the entire world knows you two are together and if you think after nearly seeing you everyday I haven't figured out you're in love with her? Please, go tell her, go spread more love with a song about heartbreak!" Nick chuckled at her.

"Thanks a lot Sonny, I'll call her now" And then he made off to call his girlfriend. Sonny glanced at her watch, back in Hollywood, the casts of So Random! And MacKenzie Falls would be on lunch break. Suddenly, she decided it was time to fulfil her promise to Chad. Sonny pulled her phone out of her back pocket and dialled. He answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chad"

"Sonny?"

"Yeah, I figured since you'd text I should call!"

"You should call" He said smugly.

"I am calling"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Are we good?"

"Oh we're so good" Sonny hung up after that. What should she have expected in a phone call, they never said anything other than Good's and Fine's. For some reason unbeknownst to her, she had actually wanted a conversation with Chad Dylan Cooper. She was angry and upset at herself for thinking more would of come from the phone call. She was so caught up in everything else she was feeling, she forgot to feel surprise for actually feeling any of this in the first place. She made herself another coffee and as she was making her way to her trailer, her phone mooed.

"Hello?" She could hear a lot of noise in the background.

"Hey Sonny"

"Chad?"

"Who else would call you?" He asked self righteously.

Sonny, became so overwhelmed with anger that she hung up again. How could he be so different all the time? She didn't want to be friends with a Jekyll and Hyde sort of person. She was inside her trailer now and her phone mooed for a second time.

"Hello?"

"Don't hang up"

"Chad?"

"Sonny, I'm… sorry" There was silence on his end of the call, he must have left wherever he was that was loud and busy.

"I- What?"

"You needed advice and help when you said something was wrong in your text and I never replied, and then you called and I was a jerk. So… sorry"

"Chad, did you just sincerely apologise?"

"Yes, but only for you and only this once, because Chad Dylan Cooper never apologises… except this one and only time under such exceptional circumstances"

Sonny's heart skipped a beat before she could string half a sentence together.

"Thanks Chad"

"No problem Sonny. So you want advice on this Jonas guy, eh? I think that he might be a jerk, I mean have you seen Sharona's blog recently? He's been with everyone! Right now if you Google the guy's name you get a headline saying 'Joe Jonas in another tiff with Swift' Not that I googled him… but maybe stay away from him at all costs is my opinion"

"Chad, thank you for being concerned, but I actually didn't want advice on Joe when I called"

"You didn't?"

"No"

"Then why'd you call?"

"I don't know…" Sonny mumbled, blushing furiously to herself, "Partly because I promised you at the party I would… and partly because I just wanted… to talk… with you…"

There was a short silence, Chad cleared his throat, then she heard him say,

"Really Sonny? Really?"

She laughed, "Yes Chad, really!"

-

Sonny and Joes sort-of/ half-date / just friends thing was great. Her feelings of abandonment and loneliness disappeared for a night. Joe was really funny. He had her constantly laughing. They had gone for dinner and then to a movie. He had made no moves, but had been so sweet. They'd talked about everything, he was easy company. After their friendly night out they had been getting closer on set too. One more day and a whole month had passed since filming had begun.

"So Sonny, it's our one month anniversary of knowing each other tomorrow" Joe said excitedly.

"Yes Joe, it is. Well done for being able to keep track of time"

"Ha, see your sarcasm is really why we're friends, you keep me grounded"

Sonny laughed, "Whatever Mr. 'Peoples sexiest guy under 25'"

Now Joe laughed at her referencing his recent 'victory' in the American magazine, "So I was thinking…"

"Always dangerous, Jonas"

"That's why my middle name's danger! No, but seriously-"

"Really? I thought it was a nickname!"

"Yes, it is, I was being sarcastic! But would you let me get a word in edge ways Sonny!!"

"Sheesh, sorry, go right ahead"

They both laughed until Joe put on his 'serious face' and looked at his co-star, "Sonny, do you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

Sonny's stomach twisted and flipped and flopped and knotted and everything in between, "Me?"

"Yes"

"Go on a date?"

"Yes"

"With you?"

"Yes"

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yes"

There was silence then, after what seemed like forever to Joe, Sonny replied,

"Ok" She grinned, "I'd love to"

"Really?"

"Really"

"So… it's a date?"

"Joe, you're the one who asked me in the first place, you can't seem unsure already"

He laughed, his cheeks reddening slightly as he ducked his head so Sonny wouldn't see him blush.

"You do things to me Sonny"

"I what?"

"You make me embarrass myself, it has never happened before"

Sonny burst out laughing, "Yeah, I'm sure, you're like, Mr. S- m- o- o- t- h!" She said, referncing his 'other personality'.

"Oh yeah, Mr. Smooth is right, cause I got my library card and-"

"Do not use the library card line on me, or so help me I will hit you!" Sonny threatened jokingly as she raised her hand.

"Ok, I take it back" Joe said resignedly, raising his hands in defeat.

Sonny started walking away, but she turned back, "Oh, and Joe?"

"Yep?" He asked looking straight at her, looking very cute bathed in the weak sun that broke through the clouds.

"It is definitely a date" Sonny said lightly before going into the canteen. Joe laughed to himself, and shook his head,

"She is such an adorable weirdo" He muttered before following her inside.

* * *

**authors note: **chapter five!! Wow, I'm happy with this one… the thing is though, I have rough drafts of this story up until chapter seven or eight. And… as a writer I'm falling for sonny/joe…

But I still love sonny/chad… please let me know who you think is best suited and why, as I'm in a minefield of confusion!

I also must thank all my reviewers! I adore every one of you!

_sonnycentral: _All about Chad is revealed in chapter 7, just stick with it until then!

_Meviia: _thank you!!! I'm glad I got them right… I was worrying about that to be honest!

_CHIKEESxxBBY: _thank you! I don't know if this was funny, but I hope you enjoyed it.

_BloodyAphrodite: _that is a verrry good idea! I think I'll write it in! thank you so much!

_Cat1030: _thank you! ta-dah, another chappie!

_D0NtxGiivexUupxonxURxDReAms: _thank you! Your review made me laugh so much! Great to know you're such an avid reader, lol! Hope this update came soon enough!

_Kpj316: _thank you! I'm obsessed with Harry Potter too!! I think I'll be making a joke out of his initials soon enough, just to bring up HP in a SWAC story!

……_.: _thank you! I'm just glad you're not so lazy as to not review at all!!:p

_TA-SWAC-CONVERSELOVER: _thank you! Oh, and yes, TA-SWAC-CONVERSELOVER, really!! I love golden girls!! It's such great entertainment!

_Selena1333: _wow, thank you! I will keep writing! It's the only thing that keeps me sane!!

**ATTENTION!!!**

**I have made a banner/poster thing… it's not good at all, but it just put the two couples in my head so I thought you might like to see it… the link is on my profile as it won't let me post the link in a chapter!**

******There's another even worse one in the same album, thing! Have a look (and cringe!) And if you yourself can make banners…. Please… I beg of you… make a great one and if you want, I could make it the official banner for the story!**

**FireboltPheonix**


	6. Take Six

**disclaimer:** I own nothing, not SWAC, not anything.

Take 6

(a.k.a)

A date with destiny, a phone call with fate.

Sonny was freaking out. What in the world would she wear on her date with Joe tonight? She had no idea where they were going, how they were getting there, and she didn't want to be overdressed if it was casual, or underdressed if it was formal -and he was refusing to give any hints away!  
Instead of her outfit, she focused on her hair. She dried and curled it slightly. Next was her make-up. This part she relished in. Sonny carefully applied her foundation, blush and whatnot but when it came to do her eyes, she stalled, dramatic eye, or non-dramatic eye? She decided on just smudging grey eye shadow near her lash line, dramatising it slightly by going over it in black kohl liner. She just swept nude lipstick on her lips before looking at the clock. It was ten to eight. Joe was coming at eight. Sonny searched every item of clothing she had and in the end, wore black converse, black tights and a red and cream plaid dress. The clock struck eight and there was a knock at her door, he'd been waiting outside… how sweet... She opened it to find Joe looking gorgeous in a navy shirt and dark skinny jeans with converse.

"Hi" Sonny greeted shyly.

"You look… wow…" Was all Joe managed to say as he nervously ran a hand through his curly hair.

"Thanks. You too"

"So… Sonny, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Well then, let's go"

Sonny and Joe left the hotel and walked down the street chatting about work. Surprisingly no one took photos. Sonny kept wondering where they were going, and after badgering Joe with questions he finally pointed across the street to an amazing looking restaurant.

"Really?" Sonny asked, slightly excited.

"Really"

The date was great, Joe was the perfect gentleman and was fantastic company. They talked mostly about music and movies.

Afterwards, they walked back to the hotel. As they neared their hotel, Joe said quietly,

"I had a great time tonight, Sonny"

"Me too, Joe. You were the perfect date"

He blushed under the streetlamp, and Sonny smiled. Joe stopped walking then and took Sonny's hand in his.

"What is it Joe?"

"Sonny, I need to know something"

"Sure, anything"

"The first day of shooting… was that you kissing me… or was it Halyn?"

Sonny looked into his brown eyes, "It was Halyn, in the beginning. But for the most part, it was me, Joe"

"Right answer" He joked, smiling slightly. Slowly he leaned in and Sonny stepped closer to him.

"I don't usually kiss on the first date" Sonny murmured.

"I don't usually play by the rules" He smiled sweetly, "My middle name is Danger you know!" He added while wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling her slowly towards him.

"You might have mentioned that before" Sonny whispered when his mouth was only a breath away from hers.

"I'm going to kiss you now" He said softly, smiling all the while.

His lips met hers. And they were blissfully immersed in the kiss. Sonny wrapped her arms around Joe's neck and pulled him closer while he pressed her against him. While kissing him, Sonny was happy, and felt a bit protected. Everything melted away. Joe was all she could feel, all she could smell, and all she could taste, but all she could think about was…  
Joe had never had a kiss like it. Sonny made him so complete, and he had no idea why. He felt inexpressively happier as he felt her smile through the entire kiss. He had never thought it possible to smile and kiss at the same time, but Sonny doing it against his lips, felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" Joe whispered happily when the kiss ended.

"Same here" Sonny smiled, they leaned against each others forehead for awhile, each drinking the other in with their eyes. Then a taxi drove by and all they heard was,

"WOO! SONNY AND JOE! JONNY! JONNY!"

Looking around, they saw Kevin with his head sticking out of the taxi window screaming at them and waving a banner that read: TEAM JONNY. Nick was laughing hysterically in the seat next to him.

"GUYS! LEAVE!" Joe shouted at his brothers. Cackling like mad Kevin ordered the driver to leave. Sonny couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, that was unexpected" She smirked.

"Come on" Joe said softly, as he took her hand, "I'll walk you back"

Together, they walked into the hotel and when Sonny reached her room, Joe pulled her back in for another kiss.

"So" Joe said looking at her.

"Joe, what is this? I mean, is it going to go anywhere besides a whole lot of awkwardness tomorrow?"

"Sonny, how about we-" Joe started to say.

Sonny's phone mooed and she searched for it in her bag, she found it. Her screen read- One New Message: Chad D Cooper.

Time seemed to stop for Sonny. Her heart rate went through the roof when she saw Chad's name but she called it anger at his not texting her all day. Looking up at Joe she vaguely remembered him saying something.

"Joe, could we… take it slow? I know the kiss tonight was the opposite of slow, but it's just-"

"Sure, I don't rush into full on relationships on the first night you know"

"No, I meant the relationship thing. Could we not.. date straight away? A few more, like get-to-know-you dates and then something? It's just we're co stars and I don't want this to be another… Chad/Sophia, or, Adam Brody/Rachel Bilson thing… I want to be sure it can work before committing to a relationship,. I'm sorry. It probably might sound a bit-"

"Sonny, whatever makes you happy, makes me happy" Joe said grinning.

"Good. I like you being happy"

"Great. Because I like you being happy more" He leaned in and kissed her again. It was a sweet goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight Joe"

"Goodnight Sonny"

She closed her door and sighed happily, but then Chad's text entered her mind and she opened it to see what it said.

_So I know I 4got to text today…  
But technically, I couldn't.  
Just texting to apologise even though you're probably asleep. -CDC_

His text was as cryptic as Chad himself could be. What had me meant by 'I couldn't', and why the sweet text even though he thought she was sleeping? Sonny changed into her pj's, washed off her make up and sat down on her bed to reply.

_What's this? An unnecessary apology from CDC?  
In am in shock! And as u can probably guess… I am awake!  
Got any ideas on what can be my midnight snack? -SM_

Sonny lay on her bed, smiling to herself. She had been on a date with Joe Jonas, and he wanted to date her!… So what was her problem? Why didn't she want to date him straight away? Because it wasn't his kissing. He was a great kisser. It was-

She was dragged from her thoughts by her phone mooing. She quickly registered it wasn't a text and so dived to reach it before the call rang out.

"Hello?" She asked breathlessly.

"Hey Sonny"

"Chad?" Sonny panted, trying to catch her breath.

"The one and only! I'm too tired to text, up for a chat?"

She laughed, "Yep, I sure am"

"Why aren't you asleep Sonny? Are you exercising or what? You sound out of breath"

"I was eh… getting ready for bed after talking to Joe"

"What? The Joan-ass is there with you? And you're out of breath?!" Chad's voice was reaching a new level of hysteria.

"No. Chad, NO! I said goodnight to Joe and was getting ready for bed in my own room- alone, when you called. Joe isn't here you weirdo"

"Touchy subject?" He mocked, secretly relieved beyond what should be deemed normal, "No, but seriously, it's what? Ten past midnight and you're up, and still perky? What's wrong with you Monroe?!"

"Yes, it is ten past twelve, good knowledge of the time difference"

"I try"

"You want to know a secret Chad?"

"You have to ask? Seriously, spill already"

Sonny was about to launch into a tirade about the entirety of her Jonas date, but instead said, "I think Joe might like me"

"Joe who?"

"Jonas"

"Right… Joan-ass… Are you sure?" Chad asked after a short silence.

"YES. And stop calling him Joan-ass"

"Sheesh, always the diva, Monroe"

"Chad this is serious"

"How serious?"

"He tried to ask me to be his girlfriend, I think"

Sonny was sure she heard him choking, but after a few seconds, he said, "I'm sorry, I thought you just said he tried ask you to be his girlfriend?"

"I did say that. Because that's what he said"

"Oh... What did you say? And how did he only try?"

"I sort of… maybe… said no and asked to go slow and… not to date for awhile, that was AFTER your text interrupted his question"

Chad laughed, "Really?"

"Well, yes. Because… I like him but… I don't want to screw it up"

"Really? Sonny Monroe in a love triangle?"

"Triangle? There's only me and Joe involved, its like… a love… line?"

"Oh yeah… it's a love line then" Chad said, seeming sort of distant, "It'd be better if it were a triangle"

"Really? Why would a love triangle be better?"

"To… eh… make him prove how much he likes you. It'd be good for him to have some competition in a department other than selling music. Stupid Joan-ass"

"Chad, he's the only guy besides James who's shown interest in me, there is no one else to be in your fantasy love triangle!"

"Sonny, you obviously don't google or youtube yourself. There are guys proclaiming their undying love for you daily"

Laughing Sonny said, "At least I know you google and youtube me"

Chad swallowed awkwardly, "Yeah…" _Think! Think! You're Chad Dylan Cooper! Think of a comeback or an excuse! "_I only youtubed and googled you to… see how well my egg salad video is doing"_ What a crap excuse, seriously, the EGG SALAD video?!_

"Oh… well… good for you"

"Yeah, props to me" Chad muttered sadly. There was silence on the phone, with each person lost in their own thoughts.

"What makes you think it's a love triangle anyway? I don't love Joe or anything" Sonny suddenly said.

_She doesn't love him! She doesn't love him_! "Well, maybe if there was a third person you might love them" Chad whispered hoarsely… this conversation was getting too close to comfort for him, "I mean… throw in… Shia laBeouf or… Brad Pitt… or even that traitor Zac Efron… then there'd be love"

Sonny laughed, "Or Jason Dolley"

"Who?"

"He's this blonde, blue eyed actor for the Disney Channel, and I just find him so… cute"

"Blonde… blue eyed… actor?!" Chad asked sarcastically. _Oh My God! That's me! She likes a copy of me! I must make plans… she can never meet this Doll man…_

"Yeah" Sonny laughed, "Guess I've no chance with someone like that. Anyway, more about you. I'm shocked you went this long being so selfless… how is life on planet Chad?"

"Life is good. I got my teeth whitened today"

"Oh really? To what shade?" Sonny mocked.

"Ha Ha. They're actually very nice now"

"Chad, your teeth were nice before you had them whitened"

"Yeah, well, now there nicer!"

"Oh, have you heard the new song by-"

"Sonny, sweet naïve, innocent Sonny, this is Chad time like you said. We talk, about Chad Dylan Cooper and only Chad Dylan Cooper"

"Right, whatever"

"So today, I was trying to decide what colour highlight to add to my hair. It can't be too blonde, because that would be sort of, Britney Spears fake, you know?!"

"Yeah, what about-"

"So then I asked the question on my Twitter, which by the way, I have one million followers, can you believe that?"

"Really? Wow, so I was thinking-"

"Sonny, are YOU DEAF? This is Chad Dylan Cooper time, I talk about me, and YOU LISTEN!"

Sonny suddenly found herself wanting Joe. He wouldn't have interrupted her, quieted her or been so arrogant. So she interrupted Chad's rambling, "I've got to go"

"What, why?"

"I've to go see Joe" She said bitingly.

"But it's nearly one in the morning, what do you want to see him for?"

"He's good company, and he listens and talks to me"

"And?"

"And I'm going. Goodnight Chad"

"Goodnight-" Sonny hung up before he could finish, "Love you" He whispered to the dial tone that seconds ago had held Sonny's voice. "No! I don't... I mean…_" I can't… L-word her… that would be totally wrong, and un-CDC like! Shit, I was a jackass to her wasn't I? _Chad asked himself internally.

-

Sonny nervously knocked on his door. She waited anxiously for him to open the door, hoping he hadn't been asleep.

"Sonny?" He asked, eyebrows raised. He was in a sweat pants and shirtless. And his hair was mussed up.

"Hi, Hunter" Was all she managed before the tears escaped.

Hunter brought her into his room, laid her on the chair, and hugged her, "What's up? You can't show up at my door like this and not give a reason why" He said, while gently patting her back.

"It's everything" Sonny sobbed, "Joe. Chad. It's too much"

"Hey, hey, come here" He said and comfortingly hugged her, "It's ok. Just talk to me about it and we can get through it"

"I don't even know why I'm upset. I mean… I went out with Joe tonight"

"Didn't you do that yesterday?"

"Yeah, that was as friends though"

"And tonight… wasn't?"

"No. But it was great. Like a really nice, sweet, perfect date"

"Was there a kiss?" Hunter asked, nudging Sonny in the ribs.

Despite her sadness, she smiled, "I don't kiss and tell"

"Oh you and Amanda would be dangerous if ye ever talked" He laughed.

"Well… I told him I wanted no relationship at the moment. But, Hunter, if I really didn't want one, then I wouldn't have kissed him. I mean it takes two to kiss, you know? He wasn't the only one doing it. So I don't even know what I want with Joe. Then Chad called and we were talking for ages. And he was going on about triangles and lines and love and… teeth and hair"

"You have the strangest friends, you know that?"

Sonny smiled, "Yeah. But then we started talking about him because the whole conversation had been about me, but then he was just so pompous and arrogant, and self-righteous and-"

"I get it" Hunter interrupted jokingly.

"Yeah, well see, that's Chad, he always acts that way. I don't know why I find it all so frustrating"

"Sonny, look at me" Hunter said firmly. Sonny faced him.

"What?"

"It's simple. Joe's here, and wants to be with you. Chad's in LA and lord knows what he wants with you"

Sonny blinked. He was right. It really was that simple. Joe was here, with her, and he wanted her, part of Sonny wanted him too. Chad wasn't here, and she was unsure of where they now stood. Her decision was made… for the most part. She would choose Joe. She'd tell him... soon.

"Hunter?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I crash here tonight?"

"Sure… let me just get my stuff"

"Why?"

"I'll take the sofa"

"No, I meant I'll take the sofa"

"Sonny, you're distraught, you're in no emotional state for a night on a chair"

"Well so what! Hunter, a pillow and a blanket and I'll be as peaceful as a baby"

"No"

"Stop being stubborn. We're both tired. Just let me sleep here"

Hunter looked at his friend, "Fine. You win. But it's only because you're the stubborn one" He muttered while handing her a blanket and pillow, "Night Sonny" He said as he fell onto his bed and turned off the lights.

"Night Hunt"

Before Sonny fell asleep she felt compelled to apologise. Chad always was Chad and he made no excuses, Sonny wanted him to forget their sort of fight, so she pulled out her phone and quickly sent a text message.

_Chad, I'm sorry. For being such a… diva awhile ago…  
I'm really sorry. I was tired, and I want us to be like we were …but for u not to frustrate me so much!!  
I have a song I'd like you to listen to… the melody is amazing…  
Heartbeats by Jose Gonzales -it's my favourite.  
Sorry for totally overreacting again, forgive me and my diva antics? - SM_

Sonny's eyes drooped closed, and her breathing slowed, but then her phone vibrated. Quickly she looked at her screen, it read One New Message: Chad D Cooper.

_Wish it wasn't so late so that I could call you again…  
But it is, so it's all gonna b said in a text.  
Thanks for the recommendation, but that song is already my favourite!  
It's most played on my iPod, good taste Monroe!;)  
You don't need to be forgiven, it was all me. I'm the one who's sorry.  
You were just trying to have a normal conversation and I went all Chad Dylan Cooper on you… instead of just being Chad.  
So… maybe tomorrow we can talk again? And… go back to normal? Possibly? If you'd like? That b okay w/ you? -CDC_

Sonny smiled. Really smiled. Chad was such a… puzzle. Nearly an hour ago she was both angry and upset with him, now she was smiling like a fool at his genuinely sweet text. She typed fast.

_Whoa, long text! Well, tomorrow we should talk about music then!  
How about we both agree to b sorry?!  
And yes, Chad, or CDC whoever's there, that is just FINE with me! -SM_

Sonny was grinning now, and immediately another text came through from Chad.

_Fine!_

She text back within seconds.

_Fine!_

Chad text back straight away.

_Good!_

She was nearly asleep now so sent.

_Good!  
Sorry to b a buzz kill but I'm sooo tired.  
Talk tomorrow.  
Don't let the bed bugs bite, Chad! -SM_

"Turn off your phone" Hunter suddenly shouted.

"What?"

"I can see the light from your phone with my eyes closed, Sonny"

"Oh, sorry, Hunt. I'm finished now"

"K, night. Say goodnight to Chad Jonas, or Joe Dylan Cooper, or whoever it is... that your texting" Hunter mumbled. Seconds later he was snoring.

Sonny fell asleep before she could read Chad's reply message, but at least she'd have it in the morning. Tomorrow seemed like it was going to be a pretty great day…

* * *

**authors note:** wow, so Sonny has decided. Joe it is… for now… chapter 6 up and loaded! Let me know what you think! FOR ALL YOU DIEHARD CHANNY: give joe a break, he deserved his kiss with sonny... right??  
So I figured out my problem, I must stop watching demi/joe youtube videos… so I watched a few new episodes of SWAC (by the way: episodes 15 and 16 are on you tube. One is bad enough quality and one is in Spanish w/English subtitles, but they're still up!) but then I watched a few demi/joe… and my mind is back in the plot… but which plot?! You'll have to wait and see!  
Just wondering… does the Hunter/Sonny friendship annoy you? Should it be more Sonny and her Joe/Chad?!  
Ok, so nearly everyone wants Channy… but… a few of you really want a bit of Joe mixed in… In the next chapter it all goes topsy turvy!  
So I don't know if the characters were exactly themselves in this… but it's what had to be done! All back to normal for tomorrow… I hear it's going to be a great day…! ;)

THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!!

_Sonny with a zebra shirt: _thanks! chad and sonny, eh? Keep reading… if you want some Sonny and…?

_Cat1030: _thanks! Channy? Noted.

_Kpj316: _thanks! Your random outburst made me laugh! Yeah, I guess I should have made Joe a jerk, it would be easier to hate him then… but… maybe that's the thing…(!)… nobody will die alone… except maybe Marshall!!

_Alexxxpac3: _thanks! Channy? They are amazingly cute…

……_: _no problem! Thanks for reviewing! It's… a tiny bit in Chads POV, this chapter… but the story is Sonny central! I have updated pretty soon, eh?

_Harryfan94:_thanks! Continuing…

_HumourMe: _thank you! I thought of HP too… guess we're both nerds!

_Chelsea: _thank you! You have interesting ideas…!

_Strawberry56: _thank you! A sonny/joe supporter! I really like them, and I had the kiss a lot more… passionate… but so many people said Channy, I figured I should tone it back a bit! Wouldn't want a riot!

_D0NtxGiivexUupxonxURxDReAms: _thank you! I will have him say JAJ just for you! Thanks for understanding my soft spot for Joe!… hope this chapter was satisfying then…

_Loving it: _thank you! You are utterly brilliant! Jonny was for you! Yeah I want to portray all that you said… somehow…! Keep reading, hope you liked it…

_TA-SWAC-CONVERSELOVER: _thank you! wow, dramatic plot you got there!! I don't think (as of now) that that will happen, but it's something I hadn't considered… thanks!

_BloodyAphrodite: _thank you! That was my favourite line 'adorable weirdo!' Keep loving it, like I said, everything changes in the next chapter… in the first paragraph actually…

_JessicaJinx: _thank you! I've never been 'EPIC' before!! I'm trying to make the JoBros real people… I'm not really into them myself, I just figured that Joe/Demi had chemistry and they could make Chad the most jealous! Zac Efron would've just made him angry! WOO! Go you and your mom, never mind this story, that song is EPIC!

_sonny central: _thank you! Your preference is noted!! I hope you'll liked where it all goes…

_CHIKEESxBBY: _thank you! I never thought of a sequel… a whole new world has opened up now… thanks so much! Don't worry, I'm confused about the pairings too!

**FireboltPheonix**


	7. Take Seven

**disclaimer: **I own nothing, not SWAC, not anything.

Take 7.

(a.k.a)

Two weeks later with a final decision.

Sonny was halfway through shooting the final scene of the movie which showed her in a princess/fairy tale gown and walking through the streets of New York. She was taking a break, it was around three in the afternoon, and as she looked towards the canteen she saw Joe leave it and walk in her direction. She finally decided she'd tell him she wanted to go out with him, after taking two weeks since their kiss to deliberate. Sonny started walking towards him. But then she saw him. Behind Joe, walking into sight, and what couldn't possibly be, but what was actually real, was Chad Dylan Cooper walking in her direction. Sonny suddenly started running, she hiked up her princess dress and ran passed Joe to him. When she reached Chad she stopped short right in front of him. _My God, he is beautiful_, was the only thought going through her mind. Chad's blond hair was slightly shorter than she remembered, but his intense blue eyes, perfect smile and amazing smell were all just as she remembered. She just smiled at him for a few seconds before remembering to talk.

"What are you doing here?" She blurted out.

"A hello might be nice"

"Hello Chad, what are you doing here?"

"Well hello Sonny, I didn't see you there! I'm here on official network business"

"What business?"

"Apparently, I'm 'the bad boy' of the network, so I'm here for a week, to do 'charitable things' in New York. I've also spent the past few weeks doing the same thing in Washington" Chad made air quotes with his fingers while quoting the network. It seemed to shock him that bad boys had to be seen as good guys.

"Really?"

"Really, Sonny, really"

She smacked his arm playfully.

"So… you were never in the studio?"

"Not since a few days after you left"

"So… you're here for a week?"

"Yep"

"Okay, bye"

"Sonny" Chad cried indignantly, waving his hands in the air, "What kind of welcome was that?"

"What?"

"You practically just said hi and bye, no 'how are you?' or anything" He moaned, pretending to be hurt.

Grinning, Sonny said, "Ok, Chad, here we go again, Take Two"

Sonny walked about ten steps backwards and then ran to Chad. She wrapped her arms around him and while hugging him, screamed, "Chad! What are you doing here?" Like one of his crazed fans.

He smirked and hugged her back, "Official network business"

Then Sonny burst out laughing as she let go of him, "Okay, we need to catch up later"

"You mean as opposed to our hour long conversation last night?" He asked, referring to their now regular phone calls.

"Yes, by the way when did you get here?"

"I was in New York last night"

"I should have guessed! I gotta go now, but text me and we'll meet up" She said smiling up at him, "It's great seeing you"

"Same here Monroe" He grinned crookedly down at her. Then they returned to reality,

"Well, later Chad"

"Later, Sonny" Sonny walked back to her mark and spoke with the director. Chad glanced around the impressive set and saw the JoBros looking at him. Joe was glaring. Chad smirked smugly at him, popped his collar and walked off the set. He loved it when being with Sonny made him happy, but also made stupid guys who liked her unhappy. _Wow, one week with Sonny, and one week to get rid of the Joan-ass, easy. Mission: Get Rid of JoBro, is underway. _Chad thought to himself.

-

"Who was that guy Sonny was with?" Joe asked his brothers.

"Chad Dylan Cooper" Kevin said, not taking his eyes from his phone.

"Who even has three names?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper" Kevin said again.

"Gee… thanks Kev" Joe said sarcastically. Nick hit Kevin in the back of his head.

"Look, Joe, when you first heard his name a few years back, you were like 'Who does Chad Dylan Cooper think he is? I'm Joseph Adam Jonas', remember?"

"Yeah, vaguely"

"Well, Sonny was kissing you two weeks ago under a streetlamp, not the triple named… actor"

"Yeah, Nick, you're right. She was. And I'm, Joseph Adam Jonas. There's only room for one triple named actor on this set, and I was here a long time before Blondie was" Joe said defiantly and then he started walking over to Sonny.

"Whatddya think? Is he a dead man walking?" Nick asked his older brother.

"Dunno, it's hard to say. Sonny seems into Joe, but she looked like she had history with Blondie. Too close to call, so I'm not betting on this one"

"Yeah, me either. I think Joe will need us as back up. Chad Dylan Cooper seemed pretty confident. We'll need to restart-"

"TEAM JONAS!" Kevin cheered.

"Yes Kev, we need to restart Team Jonas… but hopefully it won't come to that. You never know, Joe might be fine without our help"

"Maybe we should pray for him?" Kevin asked, finally looking up from his phone, "Or… no, I think a cup of coffee is more urgent at the moment"

"I was thinking the same thing" Nick said happily.

-

Joe walked over to Sonny, "Hey"

"Hey Joe, what's up?" Sonny could not deny how gorgeous he looked, he was decked out in full-on Prince gear, because in the end of the movie him and Sonny walk through New York together. It's like a happy ending, then Nicks character walks on Sonny's other side and it turns out they were the two who got married, throwing the whole movie into a different light as all the 'romantic' scenes happen between Joe and Sonny. It's a great twist, and the reason why Sonny auditioned in the first place. But the bonus is seeing both Jonas boys looking utterly handsome and each being on either side of her.

"I was just wondering, if you want to go for coffee when we finish here?" Joe asked softly. Smiling down at her.

"But we might not finish until eight o clock tonight"

"So it's a date?"

Sonny grinned, "It's a date"

Joe grinned back. He was called for a hair and make-up touch up but before he left he gently squeezed Sonny's hand. She could feel it tingling even after he had left.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Sonny glanced at her phone, it was quarter to eight, and she'd told Joe she'd meet him in the lobby at eight. So she quickly changed out of her fairytale dress, hair and make-up and slipped into what she had ready as her 'if-ever-there-was-an-emergency-date' outfit. It was basically navy knee length city shorts, with a white t-shirt tucked in to them, and wedges. Sonny pulled her hair out of the extravagant princess bun, she let it fall anywhere, grabbed her bag and ran out into the lift. Once in the lift she sprayed perfume and applied her now habitual Chanel lipstick in - red scarlett. The lift stopped and she made to walk out of the lift, only to walk into Chad.

"Chad?"

"Sonny?"

"Chad, wait, you're staying in _this_ hotel?"

"What? This is your hotel?" Chad genuinely seemed shocked at the news, so Sonny let it slide.

"Yes, Chad it is, now could you move and let me out into the lobby?"

"Eh… this is the sixth floor, Monroe"

"Oh. Well get in properly so the doors can close and so I can get to the lobby quicker" Sonny said dragging him into the lift by the collar of his plaid shirt.

"What's the rush?"

"I have a date with Joe" She said as the doors started to close.

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, he's in the lobby waiting right - WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sonny suddenly yelled.

"What?" Chad asked innocently

"What do you mean 'what'? You just pushed every single button, and there's twenty floors!"

"Did I really?"

"Yes! You did! Really!"

"Oh, my bad" Suddenly instead of the lift going down to the lobby, it started its ascent to the topmost floor.

"Chad" Sonny said threateningly.

"Sonny, look, I always press every button in a lift, it's a force of habit. Now it's gonna take about five minutes, maybe ten, to go all the way to the top and then down, so just chill. Your 'date' will still be there if he likes you, think of it as a… Chad Dylan Cooper 'hazing', okay?"

"A 'Chad Dylan Cooper hazing'? Why in the name of chocolate are you hazing Joe?"

"To see if he's good enough for my Sonny"

"Your Sonny?"

"What? I didn't say 'my Sonny' I said… Sonny" Chad stuttered.

Sonny raised an eyebrow, "Whatever, I'm calling Joe"

She took out her cow-phone and dialled his number while Chad mockingly mimicked her.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joe, it's Sonny"

"Hey, what's up? You running late?"

"Yeah, eh, I'm sort of tied up in the lift"

"Someone tied you up in the-"

"No no, not literally. It's just this really childish and immature person got into the lift and pressed every button so now I'm going to every one of the twenty floors before I'll meet you in the lobby, that okay?"

Joe laughed, "Yeah, no worries. I'll be here"

"See you" Sonny said and then hung up and glared at Chad.

"Hey, you don't get to glare at me after calling me childish and immature, I get to glare" Chad boasted and then morphed his face into such an angry and hurt glare that Sonny's defences crumbled after a few seconds.

"I'm sorry. You are childish and immature but… to be honest I find it funny, it was just… inappropriately timed today"

Chad grinned, "And that's why I'm Americas number one tween actor"

Sonny burst out laughing, "Whatever"

Chad sat down on the lifts carpeted floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the ride" Chad said happily, as he patted the carpet beside him. Sonny sat down next to him. Immediately after that the lift came to a stop.

"Level 10" a cool, robotic voice said as the doors opened to reveal a middle aged man in a suit waiting for the lift.

"Sorry, this lift is closed for maintenance" Chad said automatically.

"Son, you don't look like the maintenance guy" The business man said, clearly irritated. Sonny fidgeted trying to avoid the awkward confrontation.

"Look, my dad's gone to see my mom in the hospital and he's made me run a routine maintenance check so the boss won't know. My mom is getting her operation today and I'm just doing him a favour-"

"Sorry. I'm so sorry, continue, I'll get another lift"

"Thanks man" Chad said gratefully. He bumped fists with the business man and smiled genuinely at the man until the doors closed.

Sonny collapsed into hysterical laughter, "Chad you were wrong earlier"

He stared at her, worried and puzzled, "About what?"

"_That_ is why you are Americas Number.1 tween actor! Even I almost believed you"

Chad joined in her laughter after that. Whenever the lift stopped and people wanted to get on, Chad repeated his story and the journey continued onwards and upwards. Finally they reached the 20th floor. Then Chad pressed all the buttons to go down.

"So, Sonny, officially as of last night and our conversation about him two weeks ago, you were taking it slow with the JoBro and now it's the second date?"

"Yeah. Technically it's the third or fourth date, but it just sort of happened. He asked to go for coffee and I said yes because I wanted to and then he practically said 'see you at eight, for a date' and walked away"

"He just walked away?"

"After squeezing my hand, yes he just walked away"

Chad started laughing, "What a lo-oser!" He said gasping for air.

"What?"

"Sonny, who else on planet earth squeezes peoples hands?" He asked before dissolving into more laughter.

"It's not funny Chad. I actually thought it was sweet" Sonny said, slightly irritated.

Chad stopped laughing. One look at Sonny told him an apology was in order.

"Sonny, I'm… sorry, for my constant mocking of the JoBro. I just find it all to be a bit of a media spectacle"

Sonny's glare intensified, "That was not an apology"

"I'm not finished! Ok, so I'll keep my thoughts and opinions on it to myself. And I'm sorry if I upset you"

"It's ok… thanks Chad"

"By the way, if you try and sell this story to Sharona don't even try. I've spent two years crafting my bad boy image, not to have a Wisconsin-ite destroy it, okay?"

Sonny smirked, "Okay"

There was a lull in the conversation, and it allowed Sonny to realise that songs were playing in the elevator. She only caught the chorus, both her and Chad listened to the folky song.

_I hope you_ _let your intuition,_

_Precede my reputation,_

_Cause I have one._

_Well I am what you see,_

_I am not what they say,_

_But if I turned out to be,_

_Could you love me anyway?_

_I'm standing anonymous_

_Hoping your heart will just wake up and ask for me by name,_

_Maybe someday will ask for me by name,_

_Just not today._

Sonny felt the atmosphere shift. She read into the song more than she should have, but she couldn't help it. _Reputation? What I see, and not what people say?_ It all pointed to Sonny interpreting the song about love… about Chad. Chad had a bad boy reputation, but Sonny sometimes felt that she was the only one who saw his good, caring side. She constantly denied it to herself, but that caring side always gave her shivers whenever he showed it to her.

Chad felt someone had written the song for him and how he felt about Sonny, but he didn't want things to be awkward for the next 9 floors. So he took from his pocket two Hershey's kisses. One was wrapped in red foil, the other in silver.

"Chad" Sonny suddenly asked as she stared at the kisses.

"Yes?"

"What date is it?"

"Eh… I think it's like the end of February. Why?"

"Cause the red wrapped one is from Valentines kisses"

"Cool, I didn't know"

"I've never seen them, I thought they were a myth! They're only on sale for two weeks of the year"

Chad looked at the tiny chocolates in his palm then up at Sonny, then he picked up the red 'kiss' in his free hand and placed it in Sonny's palm.

"What-?"

"Chad smiled at her sweetly, "Don't say I never gave you anything"

Sonny blushed, "Thanks Chad" She looked into his eyes and he stared into hers. He was so used to his blue eyes that he always found her brown eyes beautifully magical. And every time Sonny saw the blue in his eyes, she felt as if she were floating in the sea and it brought her right back to her blue M&M preference. Their moment was broken when the lift's voice said 'Level 1" Sonny suddenly leaped up from the floor of the elevator. Chad got up too, but not as hurriedly as Sonny.

"What are you so anxious about?" He asked, slightly irritated.

"Joe's here"

"Really, Sonny? Really?" Chad asked, his tone insinuating he thought Joe wouldn't be waiting. The doors opened and Sonny angrily and determinedly stepped out of the lift. As she glanced around the lobby she couldn't see Joe anywhere, but then a hand covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Joes unmistakable voice whispered in her ear.

Sonny laughed, "Eh…Kevin?"

"Nope"

"Nick?"

"Not a chance"

"Frankie?"

"Yeah, you got me" He dropped his hand and Sonny turned to face him, "I am the bonus Jonas"

She grinned, "Are we off?"

"We are indeed, m'lady" She giggled as Joe grandly gestured for her to accompany him.

"Sonny!" The sound of Chad calling her name made Sonny instantly turn around.

"What Chad?"

He tossed something to her and she caught it reflexively. It was the other Hershey's kiss, the silver one. She looked up at Chad in confusion, but as the lift doors closed he only said,

"Later JoBro, later Sonny" And then he winked at Sonny before the doors fully shut.

"What is with that guy?" Joe asked, he seemed slightly angry, but mostly mystified as Sonny put the chocolate in her bag with the other one he'd given her.

"Only his mirror knows. Now, enough about Chad"

"You're right. Cooper is off our radar for tonight. It's just you and me" Joe said as he took Sonny's hand in his and they exited the hotel.

Apparently, it turned out to be Joe, Sonny and about three hundred photographers. Joe kept a secure hold of Sonnys hand and tried to manoeuvre his way out of the glare of all the flash bulbs, but it was no use, questions were being shouted, other journalists were being called and Sonny felt like fainting. She felt extremely claustrophobic and even swayed slightly into Joe. Suddenly Big Rob appeared. Joe shouted something to him and he nodded. Somehow a sort of 'escape hole' appeared in the crowd and Joe barged through it first, protecting Sonny from the glare of the cameras. She suddenly heard all the journalists say 'Nick' and then turn away, focusing their attention on the younger Jonas.

Joe then surprisingly swung Sonny onto his back and then started jogging lightly away from the scene of hysteria. She laughed as he was nearly out of breath after half a block. He set her down on her feet and then caught his breath.

"Sorry I'm such a weight" She apologised.

He looked horrified, "Sonny you weigh practically nothing! The paparazzi just stress me out a lot, is all"

"That got pretty wild back there"

Joe wouldn't change the subject though, "Sonny, you are beautiful and perfect the way you are. So don't think you weigh too much or whatever, if anything, you need to put on a few pounds"

Sonny laughed and smiled at Joe, "Don't worry, I eat a lot!"

"I'm gonna make sure of it" He half-joked.

They wandered over to a mobile coffee stall, "Coffee?" He asked her, grinning.

"I'd love some"

After getting their coffee, they sat on a bench.

"Why did they lose interest in us Joe?"

"It's like… a decoy plan we have. It started a few months back, Nick went out with Miley, and they were seen and this frenzy happened- worse than back there, because according to all the press they were fighting, so that time Kevin was the decoy and he came out wearing a 'Team Demi and Selena' shirt. It worked really well"

"So what, did Nicks top tonight read 'I am Gay' or something, cause they were like vultures surrounding us and then they just didn't care. It was scary"

Joe laughed as he sipped his coffee, "No, his top tonight, if I'm right, it said 'Here We Go Again Demi' ingenious right?"

Sonny nearly spat out her coffee, "What? That doesn't make any sense!"

"It's a line from one of Demi's songs, Here We Go Again"

"So, it's as if, he was proclaiming the song was about him?"

"Yep"

Sonny drank some coffee, "That is pretty ingenious! And this, is amazing coffee"

"Just wait for dinner. I am ordering you a five course meal" He joked, and Sonny laughed lightly. Joe was really a great guy. For once in her life, Sonny made the first move and slowly entwined her hand with his. Joe glanced down, then looked at Sonny, "Well, Miss Monroe, after two weeks of slow dating, you mind telling me what does this mean?"

-

Sonny knocked on his door. He opened it. Dressed the same as before.

"Sonny, here again? What is it this time?" Hunter mocked while letting her in.

She sat down before launching into her story, "Well, I saw Joe this afternoon and I was going to tell him that I wanted to date him, but then Chad appeared on set, like, right at that moment. Then I was talking to him. And I forgot all about Joe. But then Joe himself came over and asked me on a date. And I said yes. So I get into the lift tonight and Chad presses all the buttons so we go up to the 20th floor and back down, he said he was hazing Joe or something lame like that. But then, me and Joe got surrounded by the press and then a diversion happened. We escaped and had coffee. Then I made the first move, and he asked what it meant and-" Sonny stopped to catch her breath. She looked up at Hunter, he was now eating popcorn and staring with wide eyes at her.

"And?" He prompted.

"Hunt, this isn't a movie or a teen drama!"

"I know, but it feels like it. Continue, Sonny… and?…"

"And… now we're… dating…" Sonny mumbled.

Hunter gasped and popcorn even missed his mouth, "NO WAY!"

"Way. But… it's like… top secret"

"Why?"

"Because of Chad"

"What does Chad have to do with it?"

"I didn't say Chad, I said the media"

"You said Chad"

"No I didn't"

"Did"

"Didn't"

"Okay, I'll try this from a different approach: have you told Chad?"

"No. And I can't"

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't…I mean can't. I can't tell him"

"You told me"

"That's different"

"How?"

"It just is. Whose side on are you anyway Hunter?"

"Yours. I'm just trying to figure out whose side you're on"

Sonny paused, "I don't know. I mean, I do know. When I'm with Joe I really like him. But when I'm not with him I'm confused. And when I'm with Chad I don't know what I feel, especially now that he's here"

"Ah, classic case of taking the easy way out"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You and Joe are just like… Lucas and Brooke, or Peyton and Jake in One Tree Hill"

"How on earth-?"

"Because you're putting off the inevitable. You want Chad. But you don't want to want him"

"Hunter stop" Sonny said frustrated, while rising to her feet, "I do not like Chad. I am going out with Joe. I like Joe. Not Chad. So just drop it and let it go"

"I will if you will"

"Fine"

"That involves not hanging out with Chad as much as you do, not flirting, not anything, just friends, like you and Nico, or you and me"

Sonny paused for a second, "Fine. Me and Chad were always just friends anyway"

"If that's what gets you to sleep at night"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You two were never just friends, ever"

"How would you know?"

"You told me"

"No, I didn't"

"I read between the lines"

"What is it with actors reading between the lines, first Selena, now you"

"You and Chad make it easy to see your real feel-"

"Hunter, stop, please. Joe… is my boyfriend. Not Chad, stop bringing him up"

"You're the one bringing him up"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Fine. We'll both just drop the subject" Sonny suggested.

"Good" Hunter said, "You gonna spend the night here like that fateful night two weeks ago?"

"No… thanks… I think I need my bed tonight" Sonny said as she headed for the door, she turned back to Hunter and hugged him, "Do you support my decision?"

"As long as you're happy with him"

"I am"

"Then… I understand it… I don't fully support it, but I'll stop… being so pushy about you and Chad"

"Thank you. For everything"

"Night" Hunter said as Sonny left his room.

"Night" She called before he closed the door.

* * *

**authors note: **APOLOGIES: ok, so there was a delay in the uploading as my life suddenly became a whole lot more dramatic than fiction! Well lets just say that after all my drama with this guy… I'm alone again and me and my heart are verrry messed up! First and foremost, I advise you… do not go to house parties under the illusion that they will be uneventful. They always, always are… I kid you not! Any remedies you have to help my heart are appreciated!!! :p

Anyway… wow, major shake up, eh?! So… there's only two weeks left of filming in New York, and Chad's there for one week, and Sonny's now dating Joe, and Chad doesn't know. Is Sonny really avoiding the inevitable? Only two/three chapters left… let me know what you're thinking!! The Hunter/Sonny friendship is staying, I'm glad you all like it so much!

You've got to stick with it, I have the ending drafted and I think it might be amazing, or at least, I hope.

THANKS THE REVIEWERS:

_Harryfan94:_ thank you! Continuing…

_Bhavana331:_ thank you! Wow, I loved your review! I can't say what'll happen, but, I hope this upload pleased you!

_JessicaJinx:_ thank you! I love shouting out!! That made me giggle too! I love that balance with them too!

_D0NtxGiivexUupxonxURxDReAms:_ thank you! I hope this chapter made you're male fantasies come true, lol!

………_: _thank you! Your review made me happy! I've decided on the final couple but there's no way I'm spilling, so please hold out for it! And no worries about the laziness, its understandable by now!!

_Aquatstar444: _thank you! Really?? I always saw him as a good enough guy, are you anti-jonas?!

_StemiFan: _thank you! Yes, it was, I read it somewhere and thought it was so cute! Did it go well with the story?

_Selena1333:_ thank you! Another chappie up for you!!

_BloodyAphrodite: _thank you! Was the first paragraph as you expected? I don't think I could do that, I might explode with the drama I have planned already and adding that in would kill me!

_sonnycentral: _thank you! I've decided on the final pair (if there is one!) and I await your reaction when I post it!

_CHIKEESxBBY _thank you! I was jealous of that kiss too! Team Hunter, eh? I love their friendship too!

_Kpj316: _thank you! Keep reading! I don't know how you'll take this chapter, but the final few will… be… different?! Just stick with it I beg you!

_Rose360x1: _thank you! You don't creep me out! Just wondering here, but you never mentioned Joe or Chad… which love interest do you support?!!!

**FireboltPheonix**


End file.
